In A Name
by MManipulative33
Summary: A'isha only knows Marik's name; nothing about the man behind the name, just as Marik knows something about the girl who knows his name, and yet he doesn't know her name. MarikOC.
1. Prologue: A Freudian Slip

Hello! **_The Duelist's Heiress_ **and **_Rugrat247_ **here. Firstly, we're joining forces (aka. coauthoring) for this fic. This is our account for any stories we write together. If you like Marik, feel free to check out the fics on our separate accounts. If not, err, why are you here? It's important that you read the AN below. :)

**AN:** This fic has A'isha and Amara as two important OCs, one of which we must somehow have Marik fall for and vice versa. If you've read **Toying With My Emotions **(TWME) by **_Rugrat247_**, you may notice that A'isha and Amara are two main OCs from that fic. An explanation? Well, this story is kind of like an _alternate universe_ (AU) fic of TWME. Really, it's in canon (eg. Marik forms the Rare Hunters and competes in Battle City, whereas he doesn't in TWME.) _**The Duelist's Heiress**_ came up with the basic idea for this fic. Well, enough said.

**Summary:** A'isha only knows Marik's name; nothing about the man behind the name, just as Marik knows something about the girl who knows his name, and yet he doesn't know her name.

We hope you enjoy the prologue of **In A Name**!

* * *

**Prologue: A Freudian Slip**

His eyes scanned the report on his desk, surprised at his own self control, considering something had not gone according to plan. He scanned the report for a name…vexed by the fact that whoever transcribed this needed to work on their penmanship. He had already found his own name. That was the problem. A smirk crossed his features as he found the one responsible for this Freudian Slip.

He set the report aside, fingering a golden object that lay on his lap. His hypnotic voice echoed softly with a lightly malicious rasp. "Bring Micheas to the Throne room."

* * *

The cool room was completely bare, save for three short steps, trailing to a grand, golden throne; a cloaked figure, face shrouded in darkness, occupied this throne, an icy air about him as he stared down the shaking man presently stooped low before him. The figure's expression was remorseless, striking such fear into the man that he was almost frozen in utter terror, with the exception of his involuntary trembling; it seemed his words were the only thing he was able to control, but even they came out as pitiful stutters.

"It-it was a-a slip of the t-tongue," the unfortunate man stammered as pallor swept mercilessly across his face.

"It doesn't matter," the figure stated with a cruel smirk. "Someone who has avoided getting convicted as many times as you have should know that a mere slip of the tongue makes all the difference."

"Pl-please, Master," the man begged, already knowing what horror fate had in store for him. "It-it won't happen a-again!"

The callous figure he'd addressed as 'Master' chuckled darkly. "You're right, you fool." His eyes flashed with ruthlessness as he ominously raised a golden object. "I'll make certain of that."

"No!" The man's eyes widened in overwhelming fear. "Master! Please! NO—"

"Silence!" the callous figure yelled as his beseeching victim's pitiful, ear-piercing screams bounced continuously off the metal walls and in a flash of light, the man slumped to the floor. Still. Soulless. He was gone.

"One should know the cost of an infamous slip of the tongue," the figure whispered softly.

Seconds later, another cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, which dominantly clawed at the edges of the room. "Master Marik, should we send some Hunters after the girl?" The man's tone was deep and respectful.

A cunning smirk tugged at Marik's lips. "No." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I've something far more _entertaining_ in mind."

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the prologue! Now if you'd kindly click the little button below, please. We'd love to know what you think so far. **The Duelist's Heiress** and **Rugrat247**, signing out.


	2. Courtesies Forgotten And Remembered

**DH AN: **Well, I am posting the update this time. Miss Rugrat did most of the chap so kudos to her. I just made additions, came up with the chapter title, and am doing the ANs. We really want to thank our reviewers from last chapter, and we hope you enjoy **In A Name's **first real chapter: **Chapter One: Courtesies Forgotten And Remembered.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Courtesies Forgotten And Remembered**

A'isha Dahar was awoken by repetitive nudges on her left foot. She groaned, her closed eyes clenching tighter in an attempt to shield them from the glimpse of light that peeked through them. As she jerked her foot away from the one responsible for waking her, Ish rolled from her stomach onto her side. "Go away..." she mumbled groggily, stuffing her pillow over her head. "It's Saturday; that means I _choose_ when I wake up."

"A'isha, Aunt Elissa has already left for work," came her uncle's insistent tone of voice. "And because Amara's grounded, you have to make sure she stays true to her punishment. She's not allowed to use anything that has a screen – including her cell phone, which we've taken off her – and she's certainly not allowed to leave the house or have anyone over here – especially boys." The last two words were sharp and stern.

A'isha huffed into the pillow. "But I don't wanna babysit," she moaned.

Uncle Ahad groaned. "We wish you didn't have to, but you know Amara will immediately disobey us if given the chance." He drawled out a sigh. "So get up, Ish." She felt a hand pat the pillow upon her head. "Please."

_Not the guilt trip 'please',_ A'isha thought in irritation. _Damn you, Uncle Ahad! That's just unfair._

Footsteps trailing out of the room, followed by the soft click of her door, confirmed her uncle had left. She laid in bed, briefly wondering how long she'd be able to stay there without Ahad noticing she wasn't up. Unfortunately, he'd no doubt check before he left for work.

After a minute of bitter thinking, Ish exhaled a sigh of defeat, finally deciding on getting up. She groaned in disbelief as her eyes fell upon her digital clock, which sat on her bedside table. "Half past seven on a Saturday," she muttered irritably. "Just peachy. Friggin' peachy."

A'isha soon covered her pyjamas with a black, ankle length robe and, with leaden steps, left her room for Amara's. She peeked inside the room, growling at what she saw. _So she gets to sleep in?_ She left the room and smirked, slamming Amara's door shut behind her. _Oops._

A'isha snickered to herself as she made her way back down the hall, pausing as her uncle shouted from downstairs. "What in Ra's name was that?"

Ish peered over the stair rail, her brow quirked. Ahad stared back up at her from the entrance, which the stairs led to. He wore his police uniform, complete with a hat. "Oh, nothing," A'isha replied with a smile. Maybe there was an upside to being woken up early.

Ahad cocked his head to the left with a sigh. "Well, okay," he drawled, before striding over to the front door. "Be sure to have the Lasagne ready by seven, okay? Elissa and I will be home by then."

"Mm," A'isha groaned at a drawl, watching as her uncle smiled, before he closed the front door behind him. A soft click soon confirmed that he'd locked it.

A'isha sighed, but straightened when an enraged shout met her ears. "A'ISHA, YOU STUPID COW!"

Ish knew which room it'd come from. She snickered softly. "Good morning to you, too."

* * *

Ten minutes later found A'isha leaving her room for the Bathroom, fresh pair of clothes in hand. She hummed a dreary tune to herself, still fairly irritable after such an early start to her morning. She made her way down the hall, until, suddenly, she froze; the trickling splashes of water met her ears. Her cerulean blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "She didn't!" She quickened her steps down the hallway, halting at the door. _She did!_

A'isha growled angrily as her eyes narrowed to slits. "AMARA, YOU TYRANT!" she screamed, banging her fist continuously against the Bathroom door. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT SHOWER! I WAS UP FIRST!"

"Screw you!" Amara hissed back. "Ladies first!"

A'isha scoffed, throwing her clean clothes on the floor beside the Bathroom door. "YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE!" she shouted back, before storming off down the hallway. Ish decided on cooking herself some breakfast and, because Amara would no doubt take a very long time in the shower, she settled on cooking herself some boiled eggs on toast.

"Stupid Amara," A'isha muttered to herself as she lifted the kitchen tap, allowing cold water to flood into the electric kettle. "She's so selfish and immature. I mean, I'm babysitting my _fifteen_ year old cousin." She turned off the tap and started boiling the kettle. She then turned on the stove to give it some time to heat up. Her eyes scanned the Kitchen bench, where two slices of bread, a tub of butter and two eggs sat: the ingredients for her meal. "I mean, seriously," Ish angrily began, picking up one of the two eggs, "I'd bet my lucky stars this damn egg has more of a brain than Mar." She chortled subtly at that comment, before the click of the kettle met her ears, signalling that her water had been boiled. "That's right, kettle. You'd better boil fast," she spoke in slight amusement, gripping it by the handle and pouring the now steaming water into a small pot, which sat on the stove. "Okay then. Time for the eggs," she stated, grabbing the two eggs and carefully dropping them into the pot. Lastly, she placed her bread in the toaster and pushed down a button, allowing it to toast.

About five minutes passed when Mar's stomps met A'isha's ears. She glanced at her cousin, who's straight, jet black hair cascaded over her shoulders. It ended at her rear, the tips of her hair dripping droplets of water on the Kitchen's wooden floor. Mar now wore a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a tight, light pink tank top that read 'Don't mess with me!' in bold, black letters. A'isha rolled her eyes at the top.

Amara wandered into the Kitchen, cell phone in hand. She sniffed, before her eyes fell upon the toaster, then the boiling eggs.

"Where's mine?" Amara asked bitterly, tone deadly serious.

A'isha scoffed. "You really think I'm gonna—" Her eyes fell upon the cell phone Amara held. "Hey! You're not allowed your cell!" she burst out, rising from the stool on which she sat. She took quick strides towards her cousin, hastily grabbing Mar by the wrist.

Amara screamed in Ish's ear, causing her cousin to flinch. "Lay off!" she yelled, her free hand clawing at A'isha's left shoulder.

A'isha was determined to ignore Amara's scratching. "Give it here!" she hissed, attempting to pry her fingers apart.

"NO!" Mar screeched, accepting A'isha's unannounced game of tug-of-war.

A'isha's eyes narrowed on her cousin as she pulled with all of her might until an ingenious idea crossed her mind. Suddenly, she ceased her grip on her half of Amara's cell, catching her cousin by surprise.

Amara screamed as her cell phone slipped from her grasp and flew across the room, ironically landing into the pot of water in which Ish's eggs boiled. A'isha's eyes widened in amused shock; however, Amara's, on the other hand, widened in horror. "OH MY GOSH!" she cried, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "MY PHONE!"

A'isha laughed at her cousin's expense, gesturing to the pot resting on the stove. "Breakfast is served," she cockily stated, before grabbing some tongs from a drawer and using them to fish out her eggs, unlike Amara, who thought it wise to grab her phone with only her hands. She then moaned, her hands burning mercilessly.

_Good job,_ A'isha thought in amusement as she left for the Dining room, breakfast in hand. _I can't wait for that shower; I might even take one from Mar's books and take forever – maybe it'll calm my nerves after such an eventful morning. _

* * *

Marik sat in his executive chair, fingers threaded together as his eyes scanned a new report; the information it entailed having been gathered over a few days worth of close observation. He calmly murmured the information aloud. "Approximately fifteen to eighteen years of age; cerulean blue eyes; black, wavy hair, reaching as far as shoulder blades; roughly 5'10; thin figure; brown skin – most likely of Egyptian/Arabic blood." His eyes narrowed with the next words. "Name unknown...How disappointing. She knows mine, and yet I've no idea of hers." Marik frowned in annoyance. Pulling a blank sheet of paper from the first drawer of his desk, he set to copy the information he needed. His fine script had advantages over the hasty handwriting of the report.

"Photo on the following page," Marik murmured as he flipped over to the second page and sure enough, there it was. Reading of her appearance was one thing; seeing it for himself was another thing entirely. He couldn't deny she was beautiful; very exotic, which increased Marik's certainty that the assumption made that she seems to be of Egyptian or Arabic origins was indeed correct. He cocked his head to the left, gazing at the girl through the paned window, who seemed to be smiling at someone else in the room, although this other person hadn't been captured in the photo.

Marik flipped back to the first page and continued to read aloud. "Home is two stories, modern and built in the expensive area of Alexandria. Address is thirty one Bolos Avenue. Three vehicles – one each belonging to the adults; one belonging to the girl." Marik cocked a platinum brow. "So the girl can drive," he stated with a chuckle. He jotted that down, along with the address.

"Routines are as follows: Leaves for school each morning, Monday through Friday – mainly by car – at around eight thirty; if not by car, leaving time varies from seven forty to ten past eight. Attends Alexandria High. Returns to home at about half past three each afternoon." That information would be of no use to him, considering it was a Saturday.

With the next piece of information, Marik couldn't suppress an amused laugh. "Signs of insanity: talks to herself constantly." His eyes narrowed with his next words, an amused smirk darkening his handsome features. "That appears to be an issue with you and I both, my dear," he commented, snickering subtly to himself.

Marik raised his brows in curiosity at the next information recorded. "Lives with uncle, aunt and cousin; as of present, we've no knowledge of why." He unlaced his fingers and thoughtfully raised a tanned hand to cup his chin. "How unfortunate, it seems she may be an orphan," he whispered. "Then again…How _very_ interesting."

A frown tugged at Marik's lips as he irritably read, "Knows your name." It was scrawled hastily, as if the writer could not hide their fear as they wrote. He took a deep breath, recalling Michaes' foolish error; an error which had cost the Rare Hunter his soul. Now, because of that fool's imbecilic mistake – one which should have been easily avoidable – Marik had to do work that should've been unnecessary...all because of one man's Ra-damned Freudian Slip. A faint growl emitted at the back of his throat at the thought. He was even more annoyed as the age-old maxim crossed his mind. "If you want something done about it, you must do it yourself."

Marik suddenly noticed a quick scribble at the bottom corner of the page. He cocked a brow in amused curiosity. "Definitely not a morning person." Marik chuckled lightly, filing the report away for future reference.

His icy, amethyst eyes fell upon the digital clock to his right, sitting on his desk beside an office lamp; the clock reading 8.47am. "One knows it is only common courtesy to visit another's house _after_ the strike of nine." Folding the sheet that held necessary information and placing it into his wallet that lay on the desk in plain sight, he calmly rose from his seat and suavely paced around it, taking slow steps towards the doorway. His cold eyes narrowed dangerously, a cunning smirk snaking across his lips. "And I certainly wouldn't want to be rude now, would I?"

* * *

**DH: **We are really having fun with this idea, and we hope you enjoyed (and review) the chapter. TDH & RR247


	3. Courtesies Forgotten And Remembered Pt 2

**RR AN:** Miss Rugrat posting this time. Thanks a bunch to our lovely reviewers, and we sure hope you enjoy **In A Name**'s second chapter: **Courtesies Forgotten and Remembered Pt II**.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Courtesies Forgotten and Remembered Pt II **

A'isha smiled lightly as she jumped into the spacious, tiled shower, the heated blast of water immediately soothing her. She slowly washed her body with lavender scented soap, her mood already feeling that much lighter; it was as if her anger towards Amara had diminished slightly simply from this calming shower; she was still irritated beyond belief at Amara. Of all the cousins she could've had, she was stuck with the very mother of selfish, slutty cows.

She subconsciously watched as hot steam began to rise and fog up the glass shower, drifting off into a daydreaming state. A'isha then lathered facial skin cleanser over her face and left it to tend to her smooth skin, which hardly needed tending to, anyway, as she'd long since passed the breakout-in-pimples stage of puberty. She took her time to wash her hair with pink, strawberry scented products, running her slender fingers through smooth, jet black locks. She had just finished rinsing off the facial cream, sighing in contentment at the feeling of such a long, relaxing shower...when the water began to run cold.

A'isha gasped, goosebumps suddenly blanketing her bronze skin. She quickly pushed down the handle, turning off the shower head. She growled, eyes narrowing dangerously, as she left the fogged up shower. She'd barely been ten minutes!

_That selfish brat did _**not** _use up the hot water!_ She thought in disbelief, her jaw tightening in stressful anger. She _loathed_ Amara.

Aisha hastily sought out her black towel and wrapped it around her slender body, shielding herself from the cold. She huffed sharply as she secured the towel, by holding it with one hand, while her other hand quickly unlocked the bathroom door; she stormed into the hallway, teeth grinding in anger.

"AMARA!" She screamed in heated exasperation as she marched down the hall. "YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH, LITTLE—" Her words suddenly caught in her throat, her eyes gazing past the stair rail at the two people in the entryway, beside the front door.

Beside Amara stood a tall, dark and _incredibly_ handsome man, not much older than Ish. He stared back at her with laughing, icy, amethyst pools. His platinum blond locks fell to his broad, bronze-skinned shoulders; a tight, navy blue coloured tank top emphasizing his impressive muscles. He wore well-fitted, black denim jeans, along with a pair of leather shoes.

A'isha raised a brow at the gold jewelry adorning his body: armbands, wristbands, a pair of earrings and even a choker around his neck. In addition, there was a gold-coloured conservative wristwatch with a black face, showing the Roman numerals for three, six, nine and twelve, on his left wrist. A'isha could faintly see the seconds ticking by.

Her eyes rose once again to his handsome face, and she immediately shuddered; an amused smirk had now snaked across his lips. A'isha swallowed hard, trying her best to hold her own uneasy gaze with his mocking one.

"Uhh..." She drawled nervously, biting her bottom lip, and after what seemed like a lifetime, she spoke up. "Hello there." She flashed him an uncomfortable smile, along with a brief wave...and that's when it hit her. She'd forgotten her attire...or lack of such. A'isha glanced at her cousin, hoping that she would respect at least one restriction, and ask their...visitor...to leave.

A'isha's jaw clenched tight in embarrassment, cheeks flushing as red as a ripe tomato as she hastily retrieved her clothes and retreated back into the bathroom. As she quickly dressed, mentally dismissing any thought of Amara following the rules, she shuddered at that amused, almost cunning smirk that was now burned into her short-term memory. She took a deep breath, before leaving the room, fully prepared to confront their guest, and inform them that it would be wise to leave.

* * *

When A'isha trailed down the stairs, her towel-dried hair now flowing and wavy, she noted that Amara and their guest were no longer in the entryway. She sighed, knowing Amara, being as boy-obsessed as she was, would've no doubt invited him in, especially as he was...well, quite attractive. A'isha shook her head, shoving those thoughts from her mind.

As her foot fell upon the last step, A'isha heard a dark chuckle to her right. Her gaze snapped to its location and her eyes soon met the two icy pools of the guest's nerving gaze. He sat on a leather couch in the Lounge, legs crossed; right arm resting upon his knee, the other resting at his side, his watch visible. He was gazing over at her, through the open door that led to the Lounge, wearing the same amused smirk he had merely ten minutes earlier.

A'isha raised a brow in disbelief: Amara sat beside him, surprisingly...silent?

Swallowing hard, she forced a kind smile as she slowly made her way into the room; she was readier than she'd ever be to politely demand he leave. A'isha was usually great at getting straight to the point, but the cold presence lingering around this man seemed to penetrate her skin, crawling into her body and freezing her where she stood. She supposed it was lucky that she now stood before him.

"Excuse me," A'isha began, gazing down at the still smirking man. He gazed right back at her, his eyes flashing cunningly. "May I ask why you're here?" A'isha smiled politely, now thankful she'd taken up Drama at school.

"I'm a friend of your aunt and uncle; they suggested I could visit them and little Amara whenever I so chose." The man uncrossed his legs, spreading them coolly as he leaned back into the comfy, leather couch. "I decided today would be perfect." He chortled subtly to himself.

A'isha's eyes narrowed at the male reclining on the sofa. "I find myself wondering why my aunt and uncle would befriend a teenage boy," she stated pointedly, almost glaring at him, before quickly adding, "Especially when they're so busy with work all the time. They hardly have a social life outside of work." Ish paused, eying him warily. "What is your name?"

The man chuckled lightly. "Firstly, my father often has business meetings at your aunt's restaurant; meetings I often attend, which led me to meeting your aunt. Secondly, your uncle is a well-respected officer, who I've had the pleasure of _working_ with many a time." He laughed softly, although his eyes remained cold and distant. "And my name is Namu." He raised a hand, not bothering to rise from the couch. "Namu Ishtahl." His eyes flashed mockingly. "Do you wish to question me on my name, also?"

A'isha glared at the blond, certainly not accepting his handshake. This only caused an entertained smirk to tug at Namu's lips. "Well, your _friends_ aren't here at the moment." A'isha almost spat, hoping that if her aunt and uncle ever found out about this, they would understand that it was not their intelligence she was insulting. "If you knew them as well as you say, then you'd know they don't get home until—"

Namu's expression was casual as he interrupted with, "I thought I'd pay little Amara and yourself a visit before—"

"You're not staying! Certainly not until seven!" A'isha retorted angrily, glaring daggers at the man.

"Might it be prudent to mention that I know of the incident that took place five days ago?" Namu's voice was eerily soft as he moved his right hand from his knee and resting it under his chin; amused smirk still plastered on his face.

"You can't know about that..." A'isha had only spoken about the incident with her uncle, and it was a brief conversation at best. He had quite the predicament on his hands. He was dealing with a string of several random robberies involving Duel Monsters cards, and A'isha was the victim of the last known one.

She shook her head subtly. Why Dani had thrust that deck of cards into her care was still a mystery to her. He said he found it in a dark alley, and thought it would be best to leave in care of her uncle. She had forgotten to give it to him, and had soon faced consequences she hadn't deserved. Namu's blunt and eerie voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I can assure you that I can and I do, my dear." Namu whispered softly, abandoning it before the next phrase. "You still doubt that my claims of knowing your family are true." Namu paused, his words of logic bearing a thin iciness to them. "Would anyone who doesn't know your family know that detail?" Namu raised a cocky brow, feigning a questioning gaze.

His cocky attitude was really starting to make Ish's blood boil; her hot-headedness was beginning to kick in. Unfortunately her common sense was a little farther behind. She stepped in front of Namu, glaring at him. "Look." Ish hissed through clenched teeth. "Firstly, I don't know you." She pointed a finger at him. "Secondly, my cousin is NEVER silent around anyone…especially males." She hesitated. "And thirdly, I think YOU" She prodded her finger into the navy cloth of his shirt, "have something to do with that."

"Very perceptive, aren't we?" Namu sneered with ice in his voice. "And how do you think me capable of little Amara's silence?" His eyes were mocking her, as if he thought her unable to provide a logical answer.

"You certainly didn't strike her speechless with your looks," A'isha stated hotly.

"Well, I doubt you would dispute me if I said my appearance played a factor on how trusting little Amara was. It really is quite pathetic that she just quite nonchalantly let me in without asking any questions first." Namu crossed his arms dismissively. "Of course, it is quite simply human nature to see an inherent innocence in a person who you have just met." He stood from the couch, a little taller than A'isha. "You never saw that; you let your instincts steer you." Namu smiled madly as he reached for something on his right. "And to an extent, your inferences were very accurate."

A'isha furrowed her brows in confusion as Namu's hand disappeared behind his back...before he pulled out a mysterious, golden rod. Ish was suddenly frozen in fear, for at the the end of this rod, she could clearly identify a sheathed dagger. Namu's mad smile widened as her expression morphed into a look of utter horror; eyes wide in terror and mouth slightly agape. For a second, her heart seemed to stop. Was he...was he intending to murder her?

"Oh my Ra," A'isha whispered under her breath, voice shaky as she tried her best to keep tears of terror at bay.

Namu raised a questioning brow. "Why so silent?" he whispered with a menacing smirk. "Afraid, are we?"

A'isha struggled to gulp sharp gasps for air, shock overwhelming her. Another shaky whisper came. "Oh my Ra..." She was in trouble...she had to get away from this madman. Namu loomed over her, chuckling darkly as he scanned her from head to toe.

Shivering with fear, A'isha screamed at the top of her lungs as she abruptly sprinted for the entryway. Not wanting to glance back to see if he was trailing after her, Ish quickly raced up the stairs and into the first room that came to mind: The Bathroom. She locked the door behind her with a shaking hand, tears of dread pouring down her cheeks. Ish breathed a sigh of relief. She would be safe here...though she couldn't say the same for Amara. It was her cousin's problem, though. She wouldn't go back down there. Amara would have to fend for herself. In that time, A'isha would only stay here until her aunt and uncle returned... or until the police, by some random and miraculous chance, found her here...and arrested this Namu, who was clearly a bit insane.

* * *

Namu chortled lightly as he raised the rod menacingly. _It seems my mindslave holds knowledge of how to reach the girl._ The golden rod flashed for a single second. _Perfect._

"Awaken, my mindslave," he almost hypnotically spoke. Suddenly, Amara showed movement by stiffly rising to her feet. "Bring her to me."

Amara's eyes were blank and soulless as she took slow, calculated steps, following the path A'isha had just taken, however, she detoured right once at the top of the stairs and into A'isha's room.

* * *

A'isha wiped at her tear-stained eyes, having calmed down slightly. She wondered if Mar was alright. If Namu had hurt her...or worse... She stifled back tears once again as that frightening thought presented itself. She'd just calmed down and was now working herself up all over again!

All of a sudden, she froze; she could hear a faint scraping sound, along with the jiggle of the lock. Her eyes widened with shock as she hastily scrambled away from the door. A'isha had a bobby pin hidden behind a potted plant on her bedside table, specifically for those irritating times when she and Mar would have a fight, using the bobby pin to unlock the Bathroom door after Mar would lock herself inside.

_How...could he have known where the bobby pin was hidden?_ Ish asked herself, trembling with fright. _It's impossible that this Namu guy would even know I had a bobby pin specifically for the Bathroom door...and Mar sure wouldn't help him!_ Her eyes widened, realization gripping her hard. _Not willingly..._

A'isha heard the soft click of the lock, confirming that the lock picker had succeeded. She found herself holding her breath as the door swung open. Her face lifted in slight relief as she exhaled the breath she'd been holding when she saw that Amara stood in the doorway. However, her heart dropped all over again as she scanned her cousin's face... It was dull, her eyes dead. Lacking any and all emotion. Soulless.

A'isha immediately knew this wasn't Amara. This was _him_.

A golden eye upon her temple gleamed brightly as her cousin began to speak, her voice monotone, entwined with an icy voice that certainly wasn't her own. "If you wish to see little Amara's pathetic mind loosened from what holds her …" Amara's hand beckoned A'isha to follow her "–I suggest you follow the shell that is her body."

A'isha shuddered as her cousin laughed a foreign chuckle that definitely wasn't hers. It didn't belong to her...and it certainly didn't suit her! Glaring daggers at this shell that was her cousin, Ish lowered her head, sighing in defeat. "Fine," she spat bitterly.

With another chilling chuckle Amara's next words were spoken mockingly. "There's a good girl."

A'isha growled audibly as her cousin led the way. She soon found herself in the Lounge once again. Namu had returned to the comfort of the couch while she'd fled for her life—at least, she believed he'd intended to take her life. That chillingly amused smirk grew wider on his face, if that were even possible.

A'isha looked mutely at Amara, shuddering. She shivered at the dark amused laugh coming from the couch.

A'isha slowly approached the smirking man, each step striking more fear in her than the last. Was she about to die? Was this teenage boy about to stab her? To deprive her of life? Of the right to live? … A'isha swallowed hard, hoping that if this was indeed the case, he'd make it short and as painless as possible. Of course, being stabbed would no doubt hurt like Hell; however, many men tend to do..._things_ to female victims before they kill them. Ish found herself silently begging that she wouldn't be one of them.

Ish came to a stop in front of Namu, who gazed up at her with laughing, lavender eyes. Smirk never wavering, he calmly stated, "I assure you that I hold no intention of murdering you, my dear." Tucking the golden rod into his belt once again, Namu slowly rose from his seat. "However, know that I am capable of _many_ things."

A'isha attempted her best to remain calm and collected. "Is murdering one of those things?" she hissed sharply, her pointed gaze upon the blond. She dare not risk turning her gaze from Namu, in case he tried something funny.

"Touché," Namu replied, grinning madly as A'isha scowled in silent reply, clearly not amused, unlike the man before her. She was a top student in French and knew the language very well.

"What did you do to my cousin?" A'isha suddenly spoke up, purposely changing the subject...although she wished to know, anyway. "I know that not even _she_ would help you willingly, regardless of how attractive you are–" Namu raised an amused brow, causing Ish to scoff and hastily add to her sentence "–to her!"

Namu chuckled darkly, pulling the mysterious golden rod out once again. "You see this, my dear?" Namu paused, awaiting the nod that never came. His eyes narrowed slightly as he continued. "This is the Millennium Rod." His eyes glistened with cunning. "It allows me to both read and control any mind I so choose."

A'isha raised her brows in disbelief. "That _stick_? A freaking stick can't do _that_!" she burst out, flinging her arms rather dramatically. So much for remaining calm and collected...

Namu tucked the Millennium Rod back into his belt as he asked, "And I suppose you hold a more logical explanation for how I am able to control little Amara's feeble excuse for a brain?" He laughed dryly, eyes briefly glancing to his left, where Amara stood blankly in the entryway.

"...I—You could be a...a psychic...or-or a hypnotist or something!" Ish countered, not willing to believe that a golden rod could grant Namu such powers. "It's impossible for a golden _stick_ to give one such power!"

Namu laughed. "Your ignorance amuses me. You suggest alternatives that seem just as illogical to some people. You believe anything that seems illogical– in no way, shape or form – could possibly exist." His next words were low and cryptic. "But you'll soon learn that this certainly is not the case."

A'isha furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Never you mind," Namu stated nonchalantly as he stood, swiftly pressing his pointer finger gently against A'isha's nose. He chuckled darkly at the look of irritation on her face.

"Leave," A'isha ordered with all her self-control, staring the blond down as best she could.

"If you want me to leave your simply quaint home; I shall require a ride," Namu said decisively.

"Do I look like a chauffeur to you?" A'isha asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"I can only assume the vehicle outside belongs to you. " Namu laughed softly. "I know that little Amara is only able to _drive_ you mad."

A'isha wordlessly walked past the still silent Amara, retrieved her keys, and went for the door, keeping a careful eye on Namu. She wanted to be ready for anything that he could throw at her. Namu followed; his gaze upon her the entire time.

A'isha opened the door, ensuring Namu was out first. Following behind, A'isha was about to shut the door. She couldn't keep from squirming as Namu's voice cut through her actions. "I believe we have one more." He paused, next words a soft grated whisper. "It would be quite irresponsible for you to leave little Amara home alone."

She minutely registered Amara's procession towards the car. Swiftly unlocking the front driver's side door of her black sedan, she was stricken speechless as she saw her cousin slide into the backseat. _Mar never takes the backseat of her own choice. That habit would _never _change, no matter how good looking the guy might be; not of her own free will anyway. _A'isha grimaced, because she was all too easily reminded that her cousin was under the influence of a psychopathic nutcase of a madman.

Namu soon occupied the front, passenger seat, much to A'isha's distaste. From the corner of her wary eye, she could see that same amused cocky smirk plastered onto his face. Oh, how she wished she could wipe that smirk off of his pretty-boy face. Only the uncertainty of repercussions prevented this action. She was anxious as to why he'd shown up at her house with such a smug air about him and was now just..._willingly_ leaving! It wasn't adding up.

A dark chuckle made A'isha shiver. "Shall we, my dear?"

A'isha felt his lavender gaze burning directly into her and couldn't suppress the urge to look. As her cerulean blue eyes locked with those of her passenger, she couldn't hold in a shudder. His eyes were mocking and aloof; two icy pools. It was obvious that his eyes were the window to his personality. Ish knew this from the moment they'd met. The hue was deceptively calm, but everything else about them suggested cold apathy and fury that could only remain hidden for so long.

Another chuckle met her ears, snapping A'isha from her thoughts. "Lost amid our pathetic little thoughts, are we, my dear?" Namu asked with a smirk.

A'isha's eyes narrowed on the blond as she gripped the steering wheel tightly, picturing it as his head. It was all she could do to resist a snide remark. "And where exactly are we heading?" she questioned in forced calmness as she started up the car.

"My, my," Namu spoke with a chuckle, knowing this was sure to make her snap. "Is that _steam_ I see leaving your ears?"

A'isha huffed in exasperation, slamming her hands against the steering wheel as her eyes snapped to the blond. "If you wish to affect my concentration then you're going the right way about it!" Gritting her teeth, she continued to hiss, "So if you want us to crash, I suggest you keep going as you are, but if not, then shut the hell up!!"

Namu laughed with amusement, which caused an angry growl, accompanied by a venomous death glare, to make their appearances. "Just shut the hell up, you insufferable _kalet_!" she screamed, whacking her balled, right fist harshly against his upper arm.

Namu's eyes narrowed dangerously as he mercilessly gripped her right wrist, as A'isha attempted to land another hit. "You dare call me a filthy street bastard?" he hissed, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He was gripping her wrist far too tightly; it was slowly draining of its colour.

A'isha ignored his question, instead screaming, "Let go of—"

Ish's words were cut short as Namu began to twist her wrist. She cried out in agony. "Answer me!" Namu's voice boomed; his words may have been icy before, but now they were a raging fire.

A'isha growled, not willing to release her pride. "Yes!" she hissed spitefully. "I called you a _kalet_!"

Namu's low growl seemed to imitate a hungry lion perfectly. "What was that?" he whispered through clenched teeth, his tone now surprisingly calm. A'isha immediately knew his tone of voice was far too calm – he was no doubt furious. "Was that spite I heard in your voice?" He asked, keeping his grip tight on A'isha's wrist.

A'isha suppressed an agonized yelp as Namu twisted her wrist further...little by little. "You heard me!" she finally hissed back, her defiant blue eyes locked with his domineering unwavering ones, however, Namu perceived the shaky, frightened edge to her tone.

Namu suddenly all but slammed A'isha's captured wrist on the small area between the stick shift and the parking brake. A'isha's eyes widened in terror when he leaned forward, she became fearful of impending additional pressure on her wrist. She only minutely relaxed when she saw that most of his weight was on his left arm, which was behind his more dominant right hand, resting at a forty-five degree angle. "I told you that I am capable of many things. If I so chose, I could quite easily break your wrist." His hold loosened as he pushed more weight off his right arm and onto his left. "However, as one needs both hands to operate a vehicle efficiently; breaking your wrist would serve nothing to my advantage."

Relief quickly overwhelmed A'isha as Namu's grasp ceased entirely, allowing her wrist freedom. She swiftly pulled it towards her body and rubbed her wrist tenderly. It slightly ached from his strong grasp. She knew then and there that overpowering him was definitely out of the question. He was far stronger than her, even when taking into account the self defense classes Amara had forced Ish to take with her.

Taking a deep sigh, Ish gazed straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel rather tightly as she quietly forced out, "Where to?"

Namu leaned back in the seat, eyes closed coolly as he answered, "Alexandria Docks, if you please." Opening a single eye, he fought back a knowing smirk as A'isha's expression morphed to one of distrust.

"Why the docks?" she pointedly asked, bitterness underlying her tone. "Are you not from around here?" Her eyes were narrowed sharply on Namu in silent accusation.

"Asking to be driven to the docks is much simpler than giving the actual directions." Namu sighed softly, before adding, "And my home is merely a short walk away from them, anyway."

A'isha huffed bitterly as she warily reversed out of the driveway. Exasperated scowl never wavering, her single word was spat out in forced-calmness, although it certainly sounded sterner than she'd have liked, but then again...this crazy jerk deserved nothing better. "Fine."

When Namu merely chuckled, A'isha ignored him, instead glancing back at her cousin through the rear-view mirror. A dark frown tugged at her lips at Amara's silence—she could hardly believe she'd prefer her cousin's constant gossiping over the younger girl's almost painful silence. She was oblivious that another set of eyes were gazing through the opposite rear-view mirror and back at her. Her eyes quickly snapped back to the road as she drove; she'd been to the docks many a time: when her uncle would take her for driving lessons, they'd drive to the docks and back. It was only fifteen minutes away from her house, if that.

Inhaling a steady breath, her eyes never left the road as she quickly switched on the radio. She preferred the funky music over the deathly silence enveloping the car. She couldn't suppress a smile—despite the situation—when one song soon ended, and "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert began to blast through the radio.

Exhaling the breath she'd briefly been holding, she quietly began to sing along. "Hey. Slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me? Yeah...I'm afraid. Whataya wa—"

"I take it you've had lessons?" Namu suddenly interrupted, causing A'isha to momentarily freeze. She didn't think she'd been loud enough for him to hear, considering the radio was rather loud.

She shrieked in anger as she noted Namu had turned down the radio. "Hey! What makes you think—"

"It was far too loud," Namu stated irritably, glaring at the girl. "And you've yet to answer my question, my dear." He quirked a brow with what was quickly becoming an irksome smirk.

"Yes, I've had lessons," A'isha bitterly replied with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, although she kept her eyes on the road nonetheless. "A couple of years ago, my boyfriend caught me singing one day—and even though I was terrible as a _kid_—he convinced me to take up singing lessons." She couldn't hold back a smile at the thought of her boyfriend. She silently wished he would come get her out of this situation.

"Aww. How sweet," Namu sneered in mock sincerity, inducing a dark glare from A'isha.

"Like you would know what it's like to be in a relationship," Ish retorted matter-of-factly, cocking her head to the right with a sweet—and obviously fake—smile. "With an attitude like yours I doubt you'll _ever_ have a partner of your own."

Namu only laughed at this, which caused A'isha to growl. What was up with him? She'd just insulted the jerk and he'd only _laughed_!

"Acquiring a female would be a rather simple task, and is at the very bottom of my to-do list at the moment , however—" He glanced over his shoulder at the backseat, unknown to Ish, whose eyes remained on the road "—I may gain possession of a female far sooner than I had first anticipated." He chuckled lightly at this comment.

Ish scoffed. "I didn't catch the joke," she spat snidely, brows furrowed in frustration.

"You will, my dear." Namu eyes glistened with cunning as his eyes snapped from the backseat to the road spread out before them. "Sooner than you may think..." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, A'isha pulled over on the side of the road, eyes gazing at the old warehouses from through her opened window. They loomed high over her black sedan.

"Alexandria Docks," Ish murmured with a relieved sigh, before turning to face Namu. Her eyes narrowed sternly on the blond and her words were spoken in equal sternness as she gestured to Namu's door, brows knitted together as if doing so would make her that much more intimidating. "Now get out." It was definitely a command, and not a suggestion.

Namu chortled lightly, flashing a mocking smirk as he casually left the car. "My thanks for your oh so lovely hospitality," he sneered as he calmly shut the car door behind him.

"My pleasure," A'isha spat with a hint of false sweetness.

When Namu offered no reply, Ish opened her mouth to add a snide statement, when the soft click of another door met her ears. Her befuddled gaze snapped to the backseat. It was empty, and glancing out of the back window, she realized her cousin was silently coming to a standstill beside the still-smirking Namu, who now stood beside the driver side door of Ish's car, his right shoulder in contact with the vehicle.

"Amara!" she burst out in disbelief. "What are you—" Ish cut her words short has reality grasped her tightly. Amara was still under Namu's control. "Namu!" A'isha hissed as she reached out for her door handle, however, Namu pressed his weight against the door, blocking her way out.

"Now, now, my dear," he whispered with a subtle laugh, a chilling edge to his tone. "Let's not be too hasty."

"What are you playing at?" A'isha whispered with gritted teeth, sending a loathing glare Namu's way.

Namu leaned closer, their noses mere inches from touching, and A'isha regretted her need to drive with an open window. "I can assure you that this shan't be our only meeting, my dear." A'isha shuddered as his hot breath brushed across her face. "I'm merely… ensuring your cooperation." He straightened where he stood, seeming to almost tower over A'isha with merciless intimidation, and gestured to Amara.

A'isha's breath caught in her throat. Cooperation? Was he suggesting that Amara was his... _leverage_?!

"Little Amara shall stay with me. Her beauty is certainly satisfactory enough—that is, for I what I have in store for her..." Namu chuckled lightly, a wide smirk plastered onto his face.

A'isha's fists tightened until her skin had begun to turn white; her eyes widening in disgusted realization. Her jaw tightened mercilessly as she sought out the door handle once again, but when she began to fling the door open, Namu only slammed it forcefully back into place.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER, YOU SICK LOW-LIFE!" A'isha screamed at the top of her lungs, heated tears threatening to fall. She growled almost savagely as she pounded her fists excessively against the car door. "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER O—"

A'isha froze mid-sentence as Namu raised his masculine, index finger, soon running it along the soft skin of Amara's arm, a wide smirk snaking across his lips. "You were saying?" he questioned with a chuckle, mocking eyes sharing the amusement.

An enraged huff left A'isha's lips. "YOU LITTLE—"

Namu clucked his tongue, wagging his index finger back and forth in disapproval. "There's no need for colourful language, my dear," he scolded with a sneer, and he knew he was lucky that a door separated the furious girl from him. His sneer morphed into that irksome smirk once again.

Oh, how quickly A'isha was tiring of that smirk. "I'll be able to recognize you by that _damn annoying_ smirk of yours!" she stated angrily with a scowl.

"And I'll recognize you by that oh so amusing temper of yours," he countered, smirk now stretching from ear to ear.

A'isha gasped, wishing to simply wipe that overwhelmingly irking smirk from his pretty-boy face, and sent a balled fist his way. Like lightening, it lashed through the air and slammed mercilessly into his tanned cheek, sending him tumbling with a low groan; he soon had his back to a yellow pole that was to prevent cars from driving through a certain area. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw the makings of a bruise start to pool around where she had dealt the blow. "Suck on that, jerk," A'isha hissed heatedly, glaring Namu down with an entirely new level of loathing. As A'isha hastily drove off, she failed to realize this action only proved Namu's statement to be correct, and failed to see that it was the reason for his smirk after he had recovered.

"I doubt you'll have the courage to do something of that sort when next we meet, my dear," Namu said darkly as he walked to an unknown destination with Amara close behind.

A'isha was five minutes into the trip back when the grave enormity of her current circumstances finally caught up with her. She quickly pulled over as numerous thoughts ran through her head. _I left my cousin with a psychopath, and my aunt and uncle will have my head if they come back and Mar…Oh, what am I going to do? _A'isha rubbed her temples in frustration. _Why must I have a date with Dani tonight; ...I don't want to cancel, but I would hope Mar would do the same for me, and cancel on a date to rescue me. _She sighed in resignation as she pulled a sapphire blue flip phone out of the small compartment between the back of the front seats. Flipping the device open, A'isha immediately hit the down arrow once and pressed the "3" key, bringing her to Dani's contact info without a hitch. She pressed the talk button, and the phone rang until the answering machine picked up. The automated voice asked to be left a message, after which it beeped harshly in her ears.

A'isha sighed bitterly, wishing he'd picked up. Succeeding in hiding any signs of bitterness, A'isha spoke apologetically, and although she was genuinely sorry, she wasn't guilty for this change of plans. After all, had she anticipated a psychopath kidnapping her fifteen-year-old cousin? Uhh... No.

"Hey, Dani. It's Ish. Uhh, look; something's come up and I can't make it tonight. I'm so sorry, but I'll get back to you ASAP to reschedule, okay?" She paused momentarily, biting her bottom lip as she briefly considered informing him of the current circumstances. She quickly decided against it. The thought of saving Amara and carrying on as if this never happened sounded far more appealing. "Well, I love you." She forced a rather remorseful smile, even though Dani was obviously unable to see it. "Bye..."

Ish quickly ended the message, gazing down at her cell phone briefly. She had close to no idea of where exactly Namu lived, her only clue being that he lived near the docks. But at least the docks were more of an industrial area of town than a residential—Wait, were there even any houses nearby the docks?

Now that she thought about it, A'isha realized that there were close to none—if any—houses near the docks. Perhaps Namu knew she'd realize this small fact; he had seemed so certain that they'd meet again, although part of her knew Namu doubted her capability to rescue Amara. A'isha wondered why he was going to such lengths to get to her, anyway. Before this morning, they'd never even met. What?—Did Namu like to… "play with his food"? This thought caused a cold shudder to shake her body. She'd unintentionally succeeded in creeping herself out, which somewhat battered her confidence in saving Mar... Perfect.

With a perplexed, shaky sigh, A'isha restarted the car, intending to make a quick stop at her home before her 'search and rescue' mission came into play.

* * *

**RR:** We're having such a blast writing this—and it's only getting better with every chapter. Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully enough to leave a review? TDH & RR247.


	4. Rescue Mission

**DH AN:** Well, it's my turn to post this time. The addition of the items mentioned in the disclaimer are all my coauthor's idea. She wrote most of this chapter as well, so kudos to Miss Rugrat. Ok, yes I know this chapter name is not as deep as our others, but please enjoy **Chapter Three: Rescue Mission.**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own a certain, obviously YGOTAS-inspired joke thrown in here, nor do we own _The Terminator_ and Top Gear's _The Stig_. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Rescue Mission**

Upon arriving home, A'isha shook nervously as she shut off the engine. Although her cousin was a pain in the rear, distraught would not even begin to describe her uncle and aunt's reaction if they were to find out Amara had been nabbed by some random nutcase of a stranger.

Though Namu attempted to present himself as quite the opposite, the more A'isha mulled over his demeanor, the more questionable his claims seemed. It was certainly no coincidence, nor an error on Namu's part that he'd "requested" she take him to the docks. If anything, it was perhaps a hint to aid with her 'search and rescue' mission. But this still didn't answer her question as to why Namu was going to such lengths to torment her and her cousin. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Even if she was able to answer these questions, more would take their place. The questions that ran through her head without answers soon gave way to more. Did Namu intend to give away his location? Was he counting on the attempt to rescue her cousin? And one she still had yet to answer: what was he even doing here?

Breathing a shaky sigh, A'isha enclosed her keys in a shaking grip, grasp no doubt quite manipulated by fear. She swung the car door open and almost stumbled out onto the driveway, although Ish was coordinated enough to steady herself before she could faceplant the ground.

"Okay," A'isha whispered as she resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip in panic. "I've got to leave a note for Aunt Elissa and Uncle Ahad, then get back to the docks and track down Amara," she noted aloud, somewhat reminding herself of James Bond or other. "And I need some energy, so I'll grab a muesli bar to chow down too."

Not bothering to lock the car, A'isha sprinted to the front door and rushed to unlock it, which, due to her trembling hand, took a few tries. Slamming the door aside, Ish burst into the entryway and almost flew up the stairs, three steps at a time. Thankfully she had long legs.

She gripped the wooden doorframe to her uncle's study to skid to a halt. "Okedokey…" she drawled as she scanned Ahad's disorganized desk for equipment needed. "Paper and pen. Paper and pen. Paper and pe—Aha!" She exhaled in relief as she swiftly grabbed the stationary, then dropped into her uncle's office chair.

A'isha's mind suddenly went blank. This note was simply to ensure that her aunt and uncle would be able to track her and Mar down, should the search and rescue not go to plan.

When A'isha returned from the "mission", she'd simply be able to throw out the note that had been proved to be unnecessary. She already knew where she would place the note; somewhere that her aunt and uncle would definitely come across sooner or later.

Grasping the ball-point pen in a slightly steadier grasp, A'isha stared rather blankly at the refill paper. Pursing her lips in thought, she knew the note had to be simply perfect, but Mar's safety was, of course, more important, thus she needed to make this quick.

_Aunt Elissa/Uncle Ahad,_

_If you've discovered this note, and provided it's later than seven o'clock on February 20th, then Mar and I have been abducted by some psychotic nutcase of a stranger named Namu; he presented himself at our home this morning, proceeding to kidnap Amara (and imply that he'd rape her) for reasons unknown to both Mar and I._

_I'm now heading for Alexandria Docks, which is where I was forced to drive Namu (unaware until we'd reached the docks that he planned on kidnapping Mar). Start your search there?_

_A'isha_

A'isha read over the note, facepalming at how cheesily dramatic the thing was. "Oh boy, I hope nothing _does_ happen," she muttered bitterly as she shuffled out the door to the location she planned on hiding the note.

* * *

A'isha swallowed hard as she shut off the car engine once more, nerves running wild. With a trembling hand, she jerked the car door open and jumped outside, determination glistening deep within her eyes' cerulean blue depths. She rushed to open the car boot, and nervously grabbed the bat sitting within it. "Better being safe than sorry, I suppose," she spoke aloud, out of insane habit.

Ish then checked that her cell was still resting in her denim short's pocket. Sure enough, it was. "Guess I'm all set," she whispered, exhaling a slow breath in a failed attempt to soothe her nerves. However, she almost jumped when a deep voice met her ears.

"Hey, girly." A'isha stiffened in horror, spinning on her heel to find a rather brawny man, although about her height, staring back at her with two harsh, blue pools. "You shouldn't be hanging out here."

A'isha scrunched up her nose at the man's foul breath. "Last time I checked, this was public property," she retorted with a stern glare.

She gasped, however, when the man suddenly swiped her wrist in his tight grip. "A lone girl such as yourself shouldn't be back-chatting in a barren place like this."

A'isha's eyes narrowed as she realized the bat was still within one hand. Gathering every ounce of strength she could muster, Ish collided the bat with his head in panic. "And you shouldn't piss off a teenage girl with a bat."

With a low groan, the man abruptly slumped to the ground before her. A'isha was relieved she'd heard no clicks and that no blood was visible. "I don't wanna be responsible for man slaughter or anything like that."

Biting her bottom lip, A'isha thought it best to get this man out of sight to avoid any and all suspicion. She concluded hiding him in a random alley or something of the sort would be her best bet, thus she encircled her arms beneath his armpits and back up against his shoulders, and with some struggling, dragged him into what looked like an alley, behind some warehouses.

* * *

Dropping the man to the ground, A'isha breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with. You weigh a flippin' t—" Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization as she noted his attire properly: a flowing, purple cloak with two gold chains along its front, along with an eye insignia along the hood. "Oh my Ra…" she breathed in shock. "A Rare—"

A'isha almost jumped when two voices met her ears, no doubt belonging to men due to their low tone. "Eh, the master's expecting a visitor, apparently," one man said, and A'isha wished she hadn't left her wooden bat by her car, obviously having been unable to drag the knocked out man while holding it. What if these men spotted her, and what she'd done to their comrade?

"Oh really?" the other man replied, a little curiosity lining his tone. "Who?"

"I think it's that girl that we've had to watch these past few days."

A'isha quirked a brow in curiosity, several questions now racing through her mind. Was this girl that they spoke of _her_? Have these men, Rare Hunters, been stalking _her_ these past few days? Was _Namu_ a Rare Hunter, and did he work for this master? Speaking of which, what did this master even _want_ with Amara…and what did he want with _her_?

A'isha ignored the remainder of the conversation, instead pulling the cloak from the unconscious man's body, and putting it on herself. She was relieved that the man was about her height as the cloak fit her fairly well. She flicked the hood up to hide her identity as both a female and as 'that girl they've had to watch these past few days', just in case it _was_ her those men had spoken of.

Knowing she didn't wish to be seen with an unconscious man in a dark alley, A'isha swiftly sprinted the opposite way the two men had been situated, thus out the way she'd came. However, her heart leapt as she skidded to a halt around the corner before a scrawny, lanky man with extremely pale skin.

"Oi, what's the rush, eh?" the man asked, voice raspy and low as he grinned rather creepily.

A'isha's eyes widened, and she concluded it'd be best to attempt to pass off for a man. "Oh, just a rush of adrenaline, man."

"Ah, yeah," the man replied with a chuckle, whacking her on the back. "I get those too. Good thing we're not alone then, aye?" He laughed loudly, while A'isha, although dumbfounded at the fact she'd convinced him, crinkled her nose in disgust; this dude reeked of beer. "Anyway, catch ya later, Steve." The Rare Hunter turned on his heel with that.

A'isha laughed rather sheepishly. "Uhh. Bye…err, bro?" she drawled, voice still manly.

_Steve…? Wait—he actually thinks I'm a __**he**__? _A'isha raised a brow in a mixture of disbelief and offence. _That bastard!_

Suddenly, the man halted in his steps. "Wait—"

_Oh shit!_ A'isha froze in horror. Had he realized that she was, well, a _she_?

The man turned to face her, and she exhaled the breath she'd unknowingly been holding when he spoke once again. "We have a meeting with the master in five," he informed, expression one of realization.

A'isha decided to play along, assuming this master held Amara captive. "Uhh…We do?"

"Yeah. Come on!" the man insisted, beckoning for her to follow him. "No one wants to get on the master's wrong side."

Ish furrowed her brows, expression almost as clueless and ditzy as her cousin's. "Umm…Noooo," she offered with a drawl, deciding it'd be best to follow this man in order to find Amara. She silently followed the man through the maze of warehouses, yet it seemed he knew his way.

"Ah, good." Ish glanced at the man, squinting her eyes slightly when the gloom of the alleys between the warehouses gave way to the luminous light of the sun. "Seems we're not late. Look; some guys are still out and about on deck."

"Huh?" A'isha voiced, before noticing the man was pointing at something or other. She quirked a curious brow as her gaze sought out for whatever he was gesturing to. Her mouth almost fell agape when her eyes fell upon a large boat, perhaps the size of a small cruise ship, docked and floating upon the smooth surface of the deep blue ocean, which glistened majestically in the sun.

Several men garmented in Rare Hunter cloaks were wandering about on the boat's deck, and a few were walking about the docks, all heading for the boat…which she soon realized her company was doing.

A'isha knew this must've been the Rare Hunter clan's headquarters, as they did travel to many different countries; a boat would be a perfect, discreet method of transport. "I have to tell Uncle Ahad about _this_," she whispered beneath her breath, positive that no one could hear her.

* * *

Five minutes later, A'isha found herself within the walls of the modernized boat; well, modern save for the room in which she was currently situated, for it was gloomy and plain, excluding three smooth steps at the opposite end of the room to the exit. The steps led to what seemed to be a throne made of gold; perhaps this master, who had yet to present himself, suffered from an enormous ego.

A'isha had followed suit with every other hunter in the room, thus she had joined one of three long rows that lined the outer area of the room. The inner area of the large room was left free, perhaps for walking space.

"Hey, Steve," A'isha heard one man greet at a whisper tone, and she turned to find a brawny, lanky man grinning goofily in the line behind her, which was the second from the front; he had a few teeth missing.

"Yo, man," A'isha replied in her manly persona, forcing a deep chuckle. In her mind, A'isha bitterly thought, _Jeez. Who is this Steve guy? A drag queen?_ She suppressed an amused chortle with her next thought. _Well, whoever he is, this dude's mighty popular._

A'isha almost jumped when the slam of a door boomed across the room, and she wasn't the only one. She raised her brows when every hunter suddenly stooped low to the ground, and she sheepishly copied the men, supposing the master had finally graced them all with his presence.

The room was deathly silent, with the exception of the slow, calculated steps that now bounced off the metal walls; then, the master spoke up. "Good afternoon, my Rare Hunters," he calmly said, tone powerful and raspy.

A'isha's eyes widened in utter disbelief as his voice met her ears…a voice she definitely recognized. She knew better than to check while every single hunter was basically faceplanting the ground, as she would no doubt stand out amongst everyone else, thus draw attention to herself. Instead, she simply waited, allowing each word Namu uttered to continue to flush shock through her mind.

"You may be pondering on exactly why I have called this little meeting," the master stated with ice in his voice. "Allow me to explain." He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you're all aware of Michaes' perpetual trip to the dreaded Shadow Realm due to his foolish slip of the tongue to that girl," Namu hissed with malice. "Well, allow me to inform you all that I'm expecting the girl to grace us with her oh-so-lovely presence very soon, and I wish to make her search and rescue mission a little easier by ensuring you all don't spot her, hence my calling you all here."

The click of the door, followed by another's footsteps, echoed about the room, accompanied by a mad snicker from the master. "And also, know that I've ensured her cooperation by kidnapping little Amara here."

A'isha's eyes widened as her gaze finally snapped up to see none other than Namu, smirking menacingly as Amara suddenly dropped to the cold ground; A'isha assumed Namu had freed her cousin from his hold.

Mar blinked in cluelessness, unaware of the many Rare Hunters gazing at her from where they were stooped. "Wha—Where am I?" Amara whispered softly, before her gaze averted to the chuckling man looming over her. "N-Namu…What—are you doing here? …What am _I_ doing here?" she questioned as she hastily stood.

"My dear Amara," Namu began, wide smirk snaked across his lips as he lifted Mar's chin upward, so her eyes gazed directly into his, "Have you ever heard of the Rare Hunters?"

Amara furrowed her brows in wonderment. "…Yes," she drawled at a whisper; A'isha barely caught the single word.

Namu laughed. "Then look around you, foolish girl."

Mar's hazel eyes scanned the room, until pallor mercilessly swept across her face. It was all A'isha could do to resist leaping to her cousin's aid. Mar was only fifteen, not to mention incredibly ditzy!

"Now then, my Rare Hunters," Namu continued, shoving Amara to the floor in front of the line in which Ish was situated, "all that is left is to wait." With that, Namu sought out the golden throne, which came as no surprise to A'isha; after all, she'd earlier stated the master must've been _very_ egotistical.

"Hey, boys!" the Rare Hunter to her left suddenly spoke up, rising to his feet; other hunters soon followed suit and stood. "Seems we have some entertainment, eh?" He laughed as he rather harshly pulled Amara to her feet by her wrist.

A wolf whistle echoed across the room and many men laughed, while Namu simply remained silent where he sat cross-legged upon his throne, stroking a golden rod A'isha certainly recognized; Namu, however, was smirking in what seemed to be amusement at the scene.

A'isha's eyes narrowed as she could finally take no more of this treatment towards her cousin. "No, man!" she burst under her guise of Steve, as she gripped Amara by the shoulders and pulled the younger girl towards her. "She's all mine, boys!"

A'isha forced a laugh as she decided on attempting to head towards the door, so she and Mar would then be able to make a run for it. The other Rare Hunters laughed, believing she was simply cracking a joke.

"Nice one, Steve!" the man she'd nabbed Mar from stated with a chuckle.

Amara, on the other hand, didn't find this funny in the least. Instead, she vehemently yelled, "Let go, you freak!" as she harshly swung a leg where she believed it would count.

A'isha blinked in disbelief, while many gasps from around the room met her ears; yes, it hurt a little to be hurt there for a girl, but no doubt she'd be writhing in agonizing pain upon the floor if she _had_ been a man. "Uhh…" A'isha drawled in her stupor. "Oh, shit! Ah, motherfu—"

"Holy shit!" a Rare Hunter burst out, shock ringing from his voice. "Everyone, Steve's the terminator!"

A wail of laughter swept across the room, while in her mind, Ish facepalmed due to her stupor; although, it seemed the men didn't suspect a thing.

"No! No! No!" another man finally shouted. "Guys, I've known Steve for a _long_ time…and this is _not_ Steve." He paused for a moment, and A'isha froze in utter fright. "This is The Stig!" the man spoke at last, before falling into a fit of laughter.

A'isha exhaled in ultimate relief…That is, until Amara's idiotic words met her ears. "Actually, Steve's my cousin," she stated, removing the hood that concealed Ish's true identity, and at that current moment, it also revealed her extremely infuriated look. Gasps echoed about the room, no doubt shocked at discovering Steve to be female (and they're probably terribly worried about their beloved Steve's whereabouts too).

A'isha slowly shook her head from side to side in overwhelming disbelief at her cousin's actions. "Steve…" She ground her teeth furiously, before, without warning, she sent a clenched fist spiraling through the air, and it soon came in contact with Amara's left brow. "_She's_ pissed off," A'isha roared, eyes narrowed to slits on the dumbfounded girl now slumped upon the harsh ground.

A'isha growled lowly, folding her arms across her chest as she couldn't resist a comment laced with sarcasm, which always presented itself in situations where she was furious. "Way of crumbling my dreams of becoming a professional spy."

"Or a ninja," a Rare Hunter had the guts to add.

A'isha's eyes narrowed even further, if that were possible, as they averted to the man she correctly assumed had spoken. "Shut up," she bluntly ordered, grinding her teeth in rage.

The man's eyes widened heatedly as he immediately began to push through the lines of Rare Hunters. "I'll teach _you_ to shut up, you litt—"

Abruptly, and to A'isha and Amara's surprise, the man froze mid-sentence, a goofy look upon his face as he stood motionless mid-step.

Soft steps seized A'isha's attention, and her eyes averted to the smirking man that casually strolled down the steps that led to his throne. "Now, now, my mindslave," his hypnotic voice almost chimed, tone lined with amusement, "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

A'isha's blue eyes narrowed dangerously on the laughing teen. "Namu, you bastard!" she spat through gritted teeth.

A few Rare Hunters raised their brow in question. "Namu?" some said with confusion.

Namu merely chuckled darkly. "You still believe me to be a man named Namu?" he questioned with a raise of his blond brow.

A'isha scoffed, her gaze pointedly upon him. "More like a psychotic evil nutcase who belongs in a mental institute, named Namu," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah," Namu voiced with a snicker, coolly coming to a standstill directly before Ish. "Well then, allow me to correct you, my dear." He smirked mockingly with his next words, seeming to loom over A'isha. "In actual fact, Namu was merely an alias to ensure that everything went according to plan," he stated.

"What?" A'isha breathed in bewilderment. "You _planned_ all of this from the start?" She paused. "Wait—alias? Then what's—"

"—my true name?" Namu laughed almost madly. "Oh, it's a name you are _quite_ familiar with."

"What is it?" she pointedly asked, impatience etched into her voice.

"My name," the master began as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "is _Marik_."

* * *

**DH: **I am seriously debating whether we should be sorry about this cliffhanger…I'll just say that it seemed quite necessary…please review. The next chapter is in the works.


	5. Fruitless Efforts

**RR AN:** Hurray for a quick update; especially compared to the last update! I really worship TDH for an idea of hers in this chapter. You should all bow down to her too! Ahem, anyway… Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fruitless Efforts **

A'isha's blue orbs broadened in sheer shock, any and all colour swept ruthlessly from her dark face. She fearfully took three steps backwards, away from the smirking man that loomed over her. For once, she was speechless. All Ish could think to do was blink incessantly in a vain attempt to awaken from this insane dream.

His dark chuckle seemed rather distant to her ears, however, the words that followed hit her loud and clear. "Now, my dear," the master began with a mad smile, "I think it only courteous that, as I've revealed to you _my_ name—" He briefly gestured to himself, then to her, "—you should reveal your own."

A'isha glared at him with a new-found loathing. "What...What reason do you have for tormenting Mar and I?" she spat, holding no intention of answering this madman's question. After all, he didn't initially reveal his name to her, so why should she to him?

Marik narrowed his lavender eyes sharply. "You've yet to answer my own question, so why—"

"You didn't reveal your name to me in the first place, so why should I reveal my own to you?" A'isha growled through clenched teeth, eyes piercing his own.

"If you hold no intention of answering _willingly_—" Marik accented the last word, snickering lightly, "—I could always search your mind for the information I seek."

A'isha furrowed her brows in bewilderment. "Search my mind?" she spoke in disbelief, words aimed partially at herself, although her next question was directed at Marik. "With that stick that let you control Amara?" she whispered, eyes widening slightly.

"It seems I was correct when I thought you rather clever," he murmured softly, raising the golden rod to trace its wing down her jaw line.

A'isha cocked a confused brow. "And when did you ever think that?" A slight gasp caught in her throat as she caught sight of a bruise, pooled about his left cheek; the minimal light had caught his face at just the right angle. Any other time, A'isha certainly would've found this hilarious, but right now...she thought it the total opposite. Being at Marik's mercy, Ish knew if she were to bring up the blow she'd dealt to him it would only fuel his anger.

"I would advise you to watch what you say… your face is betraying you…and my tolerance for humor is almost spent." Marik's face was firmly set, almost expressionless. A smirk slowly crept across his face as he brushed a finger softly against the frightened girl's face with his left hand in attempts to nerve her further. It worked, as all colour had now left her face.

The brazen ring of A'isha's cell phone resonated through the stone-walled room. She groaned as she saw who exactly decided to call her now, of all the times that would prove most inconvenient time, this was it. Wincing, she fervently hoped that no one had heard her groan. Her hopes were proven futile as Marik's raspy voice met her ears. "Answer it; you don't want to be rude, now…do you?" he hissed. She hesitantly opened her phone, inhaling deeply before answering.

"Hello," she breathed into the speaker, fearful gaze avoiding Marik's laughing eyes. He was clearly amused by both her reaction and the current situation.

"Hey, Ish," came a sonorous voice; one A'isha recognized in a heartbeat. "I just thought I'd call to see if you were available right now." Marik smirked at this with a cock of his head, and A'isha concluded the speaker volume was loud enough for Marik to hear Dani's words. "I could stop by to make up for the fact you aren't coming around tonight."

"Oh—I, uhh…" A'isha paused, dumfounded, as she bit her bottom lip, panic sweeping over her. "I'm—"

"You're sleeping with me," Marik abruptly interrupted; by his casual tone, he could've simply been commenting on the weather.

A'isha's eyes went wide in horror. "Wh-What?" she whispered in a mixture of shock and fear combined.

Marik's lavender eyes narrowed, flashing with a whole new level of mock-laden laughter. "_Ish_…you're sleeping with me." He stated with the same prior casual tone, accenting the newly acquired detail.

A'isha placed the speaker against her chest in order to prevent Dani from hearing their conversation. "Never," she hissed, ultimate loathing flooding from her.

Her breath was heaved from her chest as Marik suddenly thrust her towards him by her wrist and spun her to face away from him, her body pushed tightly against his. She couldn't help but notice how muscular his chest felt against her back. "I suggest you reconsider," he whispered softly, and her heart pounded against her chest as the razor sharp wing of his Millennium Rod pricked her neck, "or suffer unpleasant consequences if you resist…"

"Y-You ba-bastard," she stuttered, fear whisking away any and all anger that should've been etched within her voice. Her grip on her sapphire blue flip phone had tightened to such levels that it shook violently.

Marik pushed the rod a little into A'isha's skin and she shuddered as no more than a trickle of warm liquid snaked down her neck. "Say it."

A'isha suppressed tears of despair and she flinched, slightly embarrassed and pride-battered when a meek sob escaped her lips. "I-I'm with someone…" she breathed into the speaker through clenched teeth.

Dani was silent for a moment. "Amara?" he finally asked, confusion ringing through his tone.

A'isha shook her head, knowing he'd never believe her to cheat on him; not in a million years. "I'm…with someone else. A…guy."

Another heart-battering silence filled A'isha's ears. "…What?" Dani whispered, disbelief ringing through his tone. "Ish, it isn't April Fools' Day for another two months." He laughed half-heartedly, she knew.

Marik's eyes narrowed, although A'isha was unable to see it. She was only able to see Amara wide-eyed in horror upon the chilling ground; she was only able to feel the golden rod against her neck, now heated by the warmth of her skin; she was only able to taste the hot tears that tickled the corner of her lips as they rolled down her bronze-skinned face.

"I'm being serious, Dani…" she whispered, Marik's dark chuckle only fueled the rage that burned deep within her; oh, how she struggled to suppress it. She was sure the hopelessness engulfing her rage was all that kept her from lashing out at the cocky man behind her.

"What do you mean, Ish?" Dani almost whispered, tone suddenly shaky and full of despair and disbelief entwined. "You're not…"

"I am…" Ish forced out bitterly, and a long silence followed as something sparked within her; perhaps this was a perfect opportunity…and even if she was harmed, Amara could possibly have a chance. "To hell with this," she murmured so softly not even Marik picked it up. "Dani, he's taken us! Tell Ahad we've been kidnapped by M-"

Marik ripped the phone from her grasp, slamming it shut as he did so, and before she could finish his name; she found herself harshly shoved forwards. She stumbled a few steps, until her knees eventually gave way. Tears of dread and remorse flooded down her bronze cheeks as she fell to the floor in a heap. The sound of her phone being crushed into a million tiny pieces beneath leather-shoed feet seemed so distant, when compared to the painful stomps upon her broken heart.

Moments later, Marik's soft steps echoed about the vast room, which was completely silent; save for his own footsteps. "Regretfully, my dear," his hot breath brushed against her ear with a cocky whisper; she could almost feel his smirk, "your attempt at seeking rescue has proven _oh_-so-futi—"

"You stupidly callous bastard…" a fresh voice spoke up with spite-laden words; no sooner had these words left the owner's lips, did swift stomps rumble through the room, before an almost unbearable pain shot through Marik's groin, his eyes widening more than one would ever think humanly possible. "Take that, you crazy asshole!" Amara roared, now standing straight and prideful as Marik crouched a little where he stood, mere inches behind A'isha.

Grinding his teeth in a partially successful attempt at coping with the pain, Marik's attention immediately switched to the glaring girl standing before him. As he hastily fought to level himself to a standing position, he thrust a shaking hand towards her neck and gripped it tight. "Foolish girl," he spat, jerking her against the same wall that the exit door was situated in. Amara sputtered for fresh oxygen where she hung, the tips of her toes barely brushing the ground.

Upon hearing her cousin's struggles, amid weeping in her despair A'isha was in awe at the fact said cousin had defended her, Her cerulean blue eyes narrowed venomously as her seldom-noticed elder cousin protection instincts kicked in.

"Leave her alone, you arrogant _kalet_!" A'isha screamed hotly as she lurched herself forward into a sprint for him. She swung a leg his way, intentionally thrashing it against the back of his knee in a well-accomplished attempt to force Mar from his hold.

Marik cried out in agony, automatically ceasing his grip around Amara's neck to grip his knee, not that this took long. Before either girl could think to react, Marik spun on his heel, the lash of his limb intentionally resulting in a backhand that threw A'isha to the harsh ground once more with an abrupt shriek of pain.

Marik's concentration had once again turned to A'isha, and her eyes widened as he began to approach her, Millennium Rod held high with its dagger unsheathed; she quickly crawled backwards upon her rear, knowing not to waste time by rising to her feet for he would surely seize her with ease if she did; seeing the dagger was enough to piece together the intention. "Ge-Get away from me!" she stuttered through heaves for air.

Relief only washed over her when Amara sprinted up behind Marik, leaping onto his back as she vainly reached out to grab the rod, while Marik fruitlessly struggled to throw her off of him. Wasting no time by joining the Rare Hunters in gawking at the peculiar sight, A'isha sought to grasp the rod within both hands as she hissed, "We've got a present for you, Marik!"

Mar smirked as she played along, amidst holding onto Marik for dear life. "Can you guess what it is?"

A'isha swung her leg where the sun don't shine, every ounce of bitter detestation she held towards him only fueling the blow. "Merry Christmas, you demented jerk-off!" she roared, and if they'd thought Marik's eyes had flown wide before, they were in total amazement at their size at that moment.

Amara stumbled to the ground atop Marik as A'isha thrust the rod from the blond's grasp, where it chimed continuously as it bounced and slid across the floor.

"Come on, Mar!" A'isha insisted as she pulled Amara to her feet, holding her hand tightly as she sprinted for the exit with her cousin.

"Y'know, Ish," Amara shouted as they speedily dashed from the room, hearing the echoes of Marik's utterly livid orders to pursue them, "I didn't know Christmas was in February! To think, all these years I've thought Christmas was in December!" A'isha merely rolled her eyes at Amara's ditzy comment; she could _not_ believe they were related!

"This way!" Ish shouted behind her, remembering with ease the way she'd came when formerly under her guise. They soon regained contact with the outside air. However the sweet reunion was quickly soured as they realized that the ship was out half a kilometer away from the shore. "A'isha quickly brought them to the rear of the ship. Gritting her teeth, she realized the circumstances were quickly growing further and further out of her favor. "We have to swim if there is even a chance of escape."

"It's half a kilometer! I'm starting to think you're overreacting a little." Amara stated bluntly.

"If there wasn't a crazy psychopath after us, I would agree with you." A'isha heard footsteps growing closer, forcing her to make a decision. "However, given the current circumstances, we have no other choice." She then pushed Amara over the railing, with a whispered apology, then; "You know how to swim, don't stop until you reach that shore!" A'isha breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her cousin coming up for air a few feet away. Now there was the matter of her own escape. Seeing that the cloak she was wearing had served its purpose, and would only hinder her escape, she quickly shrugged out of it. She was about to jump over the railing when one set of hands pinned her arms to her back as another grabbed her shoulders and forcefully backed her away from the railing.

"You didn't actually expect for me to keep the boat docked when the individual I sought was already in my grasp… if so, perhaps you are not as clever as I first estimated." Marik arrogantly strode past A'isha; eyes fixed on the shore.

_Or perhaps I overestimated your ignorance. _ A'isha thought with a slight snicker accompanying her usual gesture of rolling her eyes at the sarcastic thought. The small comfort that had brought her soon left; cold fingers of dread gripping it and stifling its warmth as she saw the Millennium Rod gripped tightly in Marik's hand.

"What are you doing?" A'isha queried speedily, eyes growing wide in horrified realization. She already knew the answer, and she cringed as any and all hope of rescue by Amara informing their family was painfully snatched away with not even a sliver of mercy.

Marik's gaze didn't waver when he spoke; "By the tone of your voice," he began with laughter seeping into his own, "I assume you are already aware of my intentions. It is quite unfortunate that you allowed such a vital, seemingly trivial, detail slip from your mind." A'isha glowered when his mocking chuckle shook his shoulders. She was already growing to absolutely detest it.

"Because when improvising—" she refused to say 'panicking' to the manipulative jerk "—I'd be a fool to let such meager details slip my mind, such as the fact your frickin' _twig_ can control minds," she hissed with narrowed eyes, barely denying the enormous urge to lash out at Marik as she noticed a Rare Hunter throw a life preserver to her silently awaiting cousin. Ish grimaced as she glimpsed two soulless, hazel eyes; her cousin's soulless, hazel eyes.

Ish's gaze soon averted to Marik once more. She didn't like the delighted smirk her eyes immediately encountered; not at all! Marik had turned to face her and she couldn't restrain from shuddering as Marik closed the distance between them, smirk never wavering; in fact, it only grew when his lavender orbs perceived her expression, etched with preparation for another distasteful comment he was surely intending to dish out; it was a comment she knew was sure to come because of his pleased smirk.

"I see that 'Ish' is merely a nickname," he murmured softly, to which A'isha gasped slightly. "My gratitude to little Amara's pitiful mind; startlingly, it has proven useful for _one_ thing…_A'isha_." The name rolled off his tongue in triumph.

A'isha clenched her fists in rage as Marik's infuriating snicker evoked harsh flinches from her. "You bastard!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, my dear A'isha; surely you can find better words to use, and certainly ones with more variety than those which you have allowed to pass your lips in the span of our second meeting." Marik chuckled darkly as he touched a tan finger to A'isha's nose, watching her face reveal an expression of fury; he chuckled more upon seeing her realize that she could do nothing to stop it. "You were certainly more cordial upon our previous meeting." He leaned his head back on his shoulders. "How is it that you cannot see that I successfully anticipated your movements since you so kindly dropped me off at the docks."

A'isha opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it again. As the old maxim went; at this point, it was better to keep her mouth shut and have Marik only think her a fool than to open her mouth and grant him the opportunity to prove it. Not that she _was_ a fool; but she knew the blond could and would manipulate anything she said to his favor. But speaking of fools, an epiphany struck her that just could not remain unexpressed. "For someone who has been anticipating and ready to combat anything I came up with, I don't think it was very smart of you to allow the association of a name to a face- yours."

Realization minutely showed on his face, turning to a smug sneer as he suavely changed the subject. "You should be thanking me. Some individuals, when presented with the kind of influence over people that I have, could use it quite…irresponsibly."

"What…what are you saying?" A'isha asked softly.

"I am referring to little Amara, who stands before you, safe and alive. I recall informing you that I am capable of many things." Marik brushed the Millennium Rod against her cheek. "With this, dear A'isha; I could very well have chosen for her to drown, or something far less…peaceful; this ship has a motor, after all." He paused, placing his left hand under his chin. "In retrospect, perhaps that would have been better. There would have been one less captive to look after."

"You wouldn't." A'isha snarled.

"You are correct; even I have a minimal set of morals. I assure you that manipulating one into self-harm is not one of them, in fact; I quite detest the idea, dear A'isha."

"Quit calling me that!" A'isha hissed.

"I know for certain that I addressed you correctly. Surely you are dear to someone…I'm certain that _Dani_ would agree." Marik mockingly accented the name.

"How dare you!" A'isha screamed, breaking free of the two Hunters that were holding her, pushing Marik against the railing with the new fury-fueled strength she had.

"Ish…" Amara's voice, hers alone, met A'isha's ears. "My feet are slipping!" A'isha whipped her head back to see her cousin, precariously on the only perimeter portion of the vessel unprotected by the railing. She turned her attention back to Marik, her eyes wide with fear, overpowering the prior determination they held.

"You said you wouldn't…" A'isha breathed; voice almost cracking.

"You are correct; I wouldn't, unless someone were to force my hand." His eyes were laughing at her again. "And even then… there is a slim chance that I would still do something of that nature." Marik's eyes narrowed, his words laced with a warning tone. "Your little stunt almost cost your cousin her life…if you pull a stunt like that again, I won't be so inclined to release her from the hold of my Millennium Rod…and you, dear A'isha, will always bear the guilt if harm befalls her in that circumstance." Marik grabbed A'isha roughly by the arms. "Now," Marik hissed in her ear, "seeing as your short-lived strength has left you; I suggest you don't force me to push you to rescue your cousin. Need I remind you of her…predicament?"

A'isha needed no second bidding, swiftly relinquishing her hold on Marik, to dash to her cousin and pull her to safety. A'isha shuddered as she felt her cousin shiver in her arms.

"How did I end up back here?" Amara asked innocently.

Surmising that Amara knew nothing about the Millennium Rod, A'isha sighed. "You have always had a bad sense of direction. That's how."

A'isha sighed, seeing that Marik had left. There were still a few of the Rare Hunters out, but she assumed they were supposed to be there. But one seemed out of place. He stood near where Ish had discarded her disguise. Picking it up, he walked over to A'isha, strides smooth and silent. He was no more than a foot taller than Marik. A'isha began to shy away, but the cloaked figure placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I won't hurt you." He then indicated Amara. "We need to get her in something warm." He then wrapped the discarded cloak around Amara, lifting her out of A'isha's arms and motioned for her to follow him back inside the ship.

* * *

**RR:** Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! We certainly enjoyed writing it! You know the drill: Please review!


	6. Thoughts Behind A Wall Switch

**DH AN: **Well I have the pleasure of posting this chapter. I hope those of you who have read my fics are pleased by a little addition in this chapter. Please Enjoy Chapter Five of _**In A Name**_**, Thoughts Behind A Wall-Switch.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Thoughts Behind A Wall-Switch**

A'isha silently kept close to the anonymous Rare Hunter who, to her surprise, had shown only kindness since he'd approached her. He held Amara's petite frame with care and ease. A'isha was understandably perplexed by this man, who she assumed to be in his mid-twenties. At a first glance, he'd brushed off as menacing, no doubt due to his burly appearance. Although, when she had inadvertently gazed into his olive eyes, she saw something else...something kind, such a contrast when compared to those of his "master." Perhaps she could trust this man, although she'd keep her wits about her. That was her way; a way she'd stay true to regardless of what impressions others earned from her.

Clearing her throat, she intended to show at least a little cordiality—something she was quite capable of, despite what Marik had earlier stated. "Thank you," she stated, glancing up at the man a little sheepishly, "for helping Amara and I."

Although A'isha certainly had a lot more to say, given her current predicament, as of now she refused to share her more personal thoughts with anyone but herself. After all, gossip could weave her words directly to Marik; something she knew couldn't possibly work in her favor.

Instead, A'isha thought up something that would strike up at least a little conversation with the man; call it intuition, but A'isha felt he would speak kindly, unlike Marik and his other Rare Hunters had demonstrated, and she felt he wouldn't ignore her should she actually speak to him. He'd only remain silent should she herself, keep quiet. "May I ask for your name?" she queried; she grimaced when she found she presently couldn't force a smile.

"Odion," he calmly answered, briefly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "And you are A'isha, correct?"

A'isha nodded, falling numb at the reminder of the arrogant jerk. "I think Marik established that fairly well," Ish replied; her words were sour and rage-laden as they rolled off her tongue, though her tone had meant to be sarcastic and nothing but. "Sorry for sounding so spiteful; I'm not really in the best of moods, due to …recent circumstances." She sighed, pressing her index finger and thumb to her temple.

"That is to be expected, Miss A'isha," Odion replied with a gentle nod as he respectfully ushered her into a gloomy room. The walls were a simple brown, cut into a faux brick style and the floor appeared to be made of marble. There was a small porthole, shedding shards of light into the small, square room; although it wasn't enough to cast away the vicious shadows that triumphantly clawed at the small rays of light.

"What's this?" A'isha queried with a quirk of her brow, disbelief ringing through her tone. "You're not—This isn't—!"

"I'm afraid Master Marik would wish for your cousin and yourself to remain…confined," Odion informed in slight unease as he set the surprisingly silent, soaked and shivering, but still-conscious Amara onto a plain, single bed; the only piece of furniture within the room, save for a heater. A'isha was grateful for that at least, for her cousin's sake.

"Why does that not surprise me?" A'isha muttered beneath her breath, and her next words were loud and clear; "For how long will we be _confined_?" The last word was stressed almost as if it were agonizing for A'isha to say.

"A day at best," he stated, a sympathetic expression etching across his face. A'isha sensed regret in Odion's voice.

"That raises several questions." A'isha heaved a sigh, slightly irked. "One: Where are we going? Two: Where is our bathroom?" She paused, right hand's index and middle finger stretched while the rest remained inhibited. "And, three: What of Amara? She's freezing; I doubt that heater will do much and she'll surely catch a cold!"

"Regarding your third inquiry, I assure you that I will do everything that I can to see that your cousin is well cared for." Odion shook his head as if slightly puzzled. "As for the matter of your second question, every room should have hygienic facilities where that wall is…" He indicated the wall opposite the door, including this one. Come to think about it…there should be another bed as well."

"Are you saying this room was modified? And that you have no idea when or who made the modifications?"A'isha actually had an idea _who _might have done it but the questions of w_hy _and _how_ remained.

Odion remained silent for a few moments; A'isha wondered if he was thinking through what was best to say and what was better left unsaid, or if…perhaps…a certain manipulative jerk was speaking through his little "magic" twig to Odion. That was plausible, although Odion's eyes would've stared blankly right back into her own should this have been the case…right? "It was modified," he finally spoke; "By whom, I'm afraid I am uncertain."

A'isha found herself doubtful at his latter statement, but decided to actually play dumb for once. "Well, okay then, Odion. Thank you…again."

Odion nodded somberly. "I shall be leaving now, but know I'll return to aid your cousin." Odion strode silently for the exit to the room that would serve as their confinement. "Food will be brought to you when the time calls for it."

A'isha breathed a grim sigh as the click of the door echoed about the room, now depressingly gloomy, save for the small stream of light peeking through the lone porthole.

Sighing once more as she scanned the small, disheartening space, A'isha was sure she glimpsed a tiny, green light from the corner of her eye. Her head quickly snapped to the location she was sure it had been…and her blood began to really boil at what she saw: a small camera set near the ceiling in one corner of the room. "Marik..." she hissed the loathed name through clenched teeth "You're a sick and twisted pervert!" she hissed through clenched teeth. She walked against the wall opposite the door, and just banged her fists against it, gritting her teeth. She was tempted to take her cousin's old habit of locking herself in the bathroom…only problem; there was no bathroom to be seen.

The green light of the blasted security camera caught the corner of A'isha's eye. _Wait a minute…maybe it's hidden like that camera; actually that wasn't hidden that well. _She banged against the wall again. _But Where?_ She delicately knocked on the wall, hearing it echo. She then moved to the left, closer to the corner. She tapped the wall in the same manner. This portion sounded more solid. "So is there some sort of secret switch?" A'isha murmured.

"Why yes, there is." A'isha turned to see Amara wearing _Marik's _smirk.

"You have a lot of nerve doing this kind of thing so soon." A'isha hissed.

"And you seem to need direction in numerous areas aside from your current predicament."Her controlled cousin stated bluntly. "What you seek is on your right." The monotone voice supplied. "Stop when you pass the hollow-sounding part of the wall." A'isha sighed with a reluctant roll of her eyes as she followed the instructions. She stopped at said location.

"Well, anything else?" A'isha asked hotly.

"Surely you know by now that I have never given you all the answers; you've had to deduce some of them for yourself." The monotone voice stated.

"That's not helping." A'isha stated through clenched teeth, applying pressure to the wall with no specific guidance. _He is no doubt laughing at me-_ A'isha yelped as a tile sank underneath her fingers, hearing a mechanized clicking sound as she watched speechlessly as the hollow portion of the wall slid to the right, revealing not only a bathroom but a small closet as well. _Just peachy, is Marik some sort of Wall-Switch Lover too?_

"Okay; seriously," A'isha growled with an irked roll of her eyes, "if I ever need an interior designer, remind me never to call _you_!" Her fists balled as Marik's arrogant laugh entwined with that of her cousin's. "Who said I was joking?" she spat as she cautiously took a step into the tiny room. She knew not to enter it entirely, she wished to ensure a switch was set upon the wall within the bathroom; therefore allowing her to return to the "bedroom" should the door close on her. Thankfully, there was.

Satisfied at this, A'isha entered the room entirely, half hoping the door would close with "Amara" still remaining in the bedroom…away from her. It didn't.

"How does one close this door when inside the bathroom?" she asked, ensuring no sly undertone etched into her voice.

Controlled Amara stiffly swayed a finger back and forth as she clucked her tongue. "Leaving little Amara alone so soon?"

"It's not Amara I wish to leave," she muttered bitterly. "You fail to see that you've proven to be quite the pervert; forcing me to imply to Dani that I'm sleeping with you." She ground her teeth irately. "How do I know there's no camera in here?" She gestured to the bathroom. "Even if I can't see it, knowing the technology nowadays and what I know about you, one could still be in here."

Amara's eyes narrowed slightly. "You would doubt me no matter which answer I gave you," he murmured through poor Amara.

"I'm amazed; I actually agree with you there." A'isha huffed; glancing at the switch, not as well-hidden as the first, within the bathroom while leaning against a small cupboard with a built-in sink behind her, taking note that the interior of the bathroom bore the same faux brick style. It was then that she realized. "I don't need your assistance with this, _cuz_," she growled, spitefully accenting the unusual address. She calmly pressed her hand to the switch and applied a fair amount of pressure upon it. "Adios," Ish stated in false kindness. Through Amara's eyes, Marik caught a glimpse of a cocky smirk and a brief wave; then, he heard the echoed click of the door as it came to a close.

Although he could simply activate the switch once more to reveal the bathroom, Marik saw no further reason to control Amara at this present time; he released his hold upon Amara's exhausted mind. At this, Amara slumped back into the pillows upon the bed she had never left, asleep.

* * *

A'isha breathed a soft sigh as the harmonic trickling of water from the sink met her ears. She ran her hands beneath the cool water, momentarily savoring its refreshing chill; and then she cupped her hands beneath the tap and threw the water against her face. Her cheeks were flushed red with anger…and she refused to admit they were also flushed red with _fear_. A fear brought forth by Marik's presence, simply by his air of arrogance and superiority, and his exploitation of the knowledge that _he_ was in control, and had been from their first encounter.

She flicked off the tap with a sigh and with her back against the cupboard, allowing her back to slide down the cupboard's side until her body met the ground; grimacing upon hearing the faucet begin dripping in steady half-second intervals. "I sure hope there isn't a camera in here." She examined the room intently from where she sat; there wasn't one that she could see, but of course that didn't prove there _wasn't_ one set up _some_where. _I wouldn't be surprised_, she bitterly thought, _and I suppose it'd be safe to think in my mind, instead of aloud…for once in my life, because I wouldn't want Marik hearing my thoughts._

A'isha dropped her head slightly, pressing two fingers to her forehead. Stress was taking its toll on her mind and on her body, due to today's long string of wild events. _How could this __**happen**__? Why do I deserve __**this**__? Do I deserve to suffer an ordeal that should merely remain a sorrowful story upon the news, a grim article inscribed at the hands of a journalist?_ She heaved a depressing sigh. Of course the answer was 'no'. _**No one**__ deserves to be kidnapped. __**No one**__ deserves to be threatened. __**No one**__ deserves to suffer this._ She pursed her lips in a barely successful attempt to suppress a sob._ But why __**me**__? _A'isha hissed within her mind, slamming a balled fist hard into the wall; she ignored the pain that soon tingled through her hand. _Have I not endured enough in my life? Have I not suffered enough? _She clenched her fists, feeling her nails bite into her palms.

_My parents met their end at the hands of a stupid drunk driver…a stupid, selfish, bastard of a drunk driver! _This time, she failed to fight back a sob; the subject of her parents and their deaths still slaughtered her inside. _Being raised by my aunt and uncle; two people that appear to be oh-so-lovely, but are really as selfish as their brat of a daughter_; _was even more tortuous_, she thought in spite. _After all, Amara was __**always**__ spoiled. She'd get a Play Station for her frickin' tenth birthday and I'd get ten bucks; nothing else, of course, for my friends were too young to afford anything and my aunt and uncle wouldn't allow me a birthday party. Something Mar, however, __**did**__ get to enjoy._

A'isha's fists tightened further as her eyes clenched shut. _I was the babysitter. I involuntarily took on the role of the "older sibling"…and far sooner than any child should._ A'isha raised a slightly trembling hand to cover her mouth in a mixture of thought and misery. _For once, can't something work out for me? For once, can't something go __**my **__way? _Tears finally dripped down her cheeks. _Or will I forever remain a victim of misery's cruel hands, dealing with circumstances often further exacerbated by my cousin's involvement? _

In a way, these recent circumstances had provided a simple no. _Aside from the fact that I had the misfortune of learning his name, this whole kidnapping was Mar's fault. She let him in. She broke the rules of her punishment, twice. _Ish reminded herself upon thinking of the fate that had befallen her cousin's phone. _Aside from her phone, I would think that Amara has gotten off pretty easy. But, she is the one now subject to the ever-changing whims of a mind-controlling madman. _A'isha was somewhat filled with pity for Amara. _Does she exactly deserve that? Probably not. _The only other thing that brought forth feelings of pity from A'isha regarding Amara's circumstance was that she had no knowledge regarding these recent usurps of her mind. _Though if she knew of it, she would exist in perpetual fright of another seizure of her mind, her will; something that __**no one **__should fear losing. _

A'isha shook her head. This topic was definitely not the one she wished to focus on. None of these topics of contemplation suited her at all, but given her recent circumstances, what should she have expected? _Nothing more and nothing less,_ her mind supplied simply. A'isha shakily pulled a sweat-laden lock of hair away from where it had stuck to her cheek; all these thoughts had successfully done was agitate her mind further, and right now, an irked mind was the last thing A'isha required. Right now, she yearned for a large bar of stress-depleting chocolate. Right now, she yearned for her beloved Dani to encircle his toned arms about her slender form. Right now, she yearned for Marik to be decapitated and served on a silver platter, but preferably not to her. And right now, she yearned for fantasized reassurance to dissolve into a clear guarantee. Guarantee that she and Amara would return home safely, and that the manipulative jerk named Marik would be brought to justice's proud hands. Unfortunately, at this moment, this promising imagery could be conjured nowhere outside her dreams.

With a sigh, another question entered the already myriad amount of questions she had to consider. What had led Amara to act as she had…in a way she would have never acted? _In slightly similar situations, she would simply laugh at and prolong my expense. Is the present scenario really that different? _The sound of the dripping faucet lulled her to sleep, allowing that question to linger in her brain.

* * *

**DH: **The Wall-Switch was my idea, one that I have used in my fics with pleasurable results; here's me hoping that the system in this fic (Oh yes this is only the first of the Wall-Switch Lover's switches) is not as convoluted as the one in my solo-authored fics. Please Review.


	7. Glances At Freedom

**RR AN:** Holy fudge muffins, IAN has been updated! Yes, I'm sure that's what you're all thinking. We hope you enjoy **Chapter Six: Glances At Freedom.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Glances At Freedom**

Time had passed with its slow silent march when A'isha awoke from her catnap. She ran her hands through her hair with a sigh of disgust as she saw her reflection in the mirror; she looked like she had survived her own personal tornado. She had; and she wished she had survived an actual windstorm rather than what she'd actually endured. This was a reality of which she was all too painfully aware that she'd been hurled into.

Years after the fact, she was still aware that fate took great pleasure in reminding her that she was merely its pawn to be toyed with. A'isha slowly stepped out of the bathroom, slightly alarmed that she was met by a wall. Wishing to do nothing aside from strangle the Wall-Switch happy jerk, she ran her fingernails along the concealment. She was certain that somewhere, the egomaniac in question most certainly enjoyed the fact that she was in his captivity, and had walked right into it no less. This being at the forefront of her mind, she irately took two steps back and struck the switch, grinding her teeth in time with the clicking mechanisms of the sliding wall.

A'isha stepped out of the area between the bathroom and the newly revealed room. She decided to not bother looking for the switch that would conceal it. The slightly humorous image of Amara frantically looking for the switch crossed her mind, but she realized that it was merely a wishful thought.

Pacing towards and glancing out the single porthole within the room, she was silently assured that night now had conquered the sheet of the sky. A'isha was unsure of exactly how long sleep had embraced her within its soothing grasp, but she _did _know that the tray of food that rested upon the bedside table, beside the sparsely illuminating lamp that occupied a good portion of the desk, was now stone cold. "Perfect. There is cold soup and slightly stale bread; my absolute favourite." Sarcasm rang heavily through her tone. She concluded that she must've been asleep when Odion had brought their dinner; however, it was clear that Amara had consumed her share, when considering the sparse quantity of food that remained.

And speaking of Amara, she laid quietly beneath the sheets of the single bed; A'isha would've believed her cousin to be sound asleep, if it wasn't for her heavy, calculated, breathing.

With a shallow sigh, Ish sombrely trailed her way over to the small porthole. She was certain Amara had opened one eye to sneak a peek at her. A'isha could picture Mar's feminine face buried solemnly into the blankets, her eyes the only features she intended on showing with ease. A'isha yearned for a blanket to herself, so that she too could seek out the warmth and false security that the blanket surely offered.

A'isha slumped against the wall that included the door, half of the remaining bread and what remained of the soup resting in her arms. She had left the spoon alone on the tray. Regardless of whether it was clean, A'isha was not particularly fond of sharing _anything _with Amara, including food and utensils. Unfortunately; in these circumstances she had no choice in the matter of sharing the food, she would have to simply accept them as they were.

"You probably don't want to eat that soup." Amara stated, a hostile tone underlining the understandably groggy manner in which the words were spoken.

"Why not?" A'isha growled. "Are you going to add that I cannot have any of the bread as well?" She set the bread in the bowl, and the bowl on the small side table that she had just now noticed on her left. She stood, facing the wall.

"No. The robed guy who brought the tray noticed that you were not in the room and said that he would keep your portion warm." Amara almost squeaked.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" A'isha quipped, more irritable from the day's events than she would have first thought.

"You wanna pick a fight with me, Ish?" Amara asked daringly.

"Actually yes I think I do." A'isha countered, voice rising slightly.

"I'm not lying." Amara argued.

"Yes, you are." A'isha stated hotly, knuckles going white. "Seeing as I have your undivided attention, I figure it best to seize this opportunity while I can."

"What opportunity?" Amara bluntly inquired. "In case you've forgotten…we're on a boat, headed to who knows where."

"All the while we are at the whims of a certifiably insane teenage boy who has an incredibly swollen ego; a situation we wouldn't be in if _you_-" A'isha pointed to Amara for emphasis, "hadn't let said ego-swollen psycho into the house!" A'isha screamed, having lost any self-control she had.

"How could I have known that a guy so good-looking had mental issues?"

"If you had just respected the restrictions of your punishment, you wouldn't have needed to know." A'isha stated hotly.

"So _that's_ what this is really about?" Amara inquired loudly.

"If it is what makes you happy; then YES it _is _all about you!" A'isha hissed vehemently. "Are you happy now Mar?"

A'isha minutely noted that her cousin's eyes grew dull and soulless, barely registering what that meant. A'isha rubbed her temples as she heard the sound of a lock's tumblers and the subsequent turn of the knob.

"You must be quite talented, Dear A'isha." A'isha tensed at the laugh that laced the intruder's tone as he sauntered into the room, staying near the doorway. "You can strike Little Amara speechless with mere words."

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" A'isha turned swiftly on her heel, in no mood to placate the jerk in any fashion at this point. "You walk around like you… own the… place." A'isha's face fell as the idiocy of what passed her lips hit her. To her surprise, the jerk merely wore a smirk, rather than insult her further. "I hate you." A'isha stated with blunt vehemence.

"Hate is such a strong word, my dear A'isha." His voice was soft but the smirk remained as he saw her tense. "I cannot fathom why you would possibly use it." His tone regained a bit more of its former grate with his next phrase. "However, your apparent hatred of me is accomplishing something."

"And that would be?" A'isha arched a brow inquisitively, annoyed by the ever-present smirk that was lightly set into Marik's face.

He stifled an amused chuckle at her almost audacious curiosity-driven remark. "It is keeping things… interesting." He took a step to the right. "You probably wonder why I have chosen to grace you with my presence; after all, I wouldn't exactly classify our last encounter as…an amicable one."

"Amicable?" A'isha stepped directly in front of him, pressing her finger into his shirt, an accusatory tone lining her voice with her next phrase. "You brainwash and kidnap my cousin and subsequently kidnap me, threaten us both, and you expect me to be amicable?" A'isha could not keep her voice from rising to a shriek.

The voice of A'isha's tormentor was soft, only serving to nerve her further "'Brainwashing'" The tone of distaste was evident as the word left his lips "is a word that already has a negative connotation. I prefer to use the term 'Subtle Persuasion', as it seems more neutral, Dear A'isha."

"What's so subtle about the use of a stick to accomplish it?" A'isha countered, voice lined with the sharp edge of annoyance.

"That is none of your concern." He snapped back, words icily tense. "Aside from that, you still are unaware of why I am here." He leaned against a small table outside of the room.

"You mean you're here for some reason other than to torment me?" A'isha drawled lightly.

"Dear A'isha; I need no reason for toying with those emotions of yours that seem more disposed to the more heated feelings of anger, displeasure, and disappointment; I could simply go on but I assume you can get a picture." He took a step out of the room, leaning out of A'isha's sight. The action granted her a slight glimpse at some sort of freedom…however, even if all of the possible elements were in her favor, now would be the worst time to attempt an impromptu escape.

Of course, all of her prior planning had gotten her nowhere except right into his hands. She released a soft sigh, allowing her façade of annoyance to slip very briefly.

Her "tormentor" leaned back into her line of sight and perhaps caught a glimpse of her worn face before her façade returned. However, if Marik had seen, he gave no indication as he returned to A'isha's view, holding a tray in his hands. He watched A'isha warily eye the steaming soup and bread.

"You're wasting your time with that soup. There's no way I'm drinking even the slightest sip of it." A'isha stated hotly, narrowing her eyes. "It's probably been tampered with."

A'isha caught a glimpse of the hallway again as Marik placed the bowl on the outside end table "Dear A'isha, why is it that you think my primary aim is to do you harm of the most grievous nature? After all, there are far easier ways to accomplish that. And there have already been numerous opportunities." A smirk inched across Marik's countenance as he watched the girl before him squirm. He crossed his arms over his chest after he lost interest in that reaction. "This is the only sustenance you will receive." Marik stated bluntly. "I would think that even you realize that I will not be too keen if you expire due to a refusal to eat. A lifeless hostage would be useless to me."

"You didn't seem terribly concerned when you all too calmly suggested that you wouldn't be slightly bothered should my cousin have met her end by the motor of this slave ship." A'isha stated pointedly. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this soup were poisoned."

Marik merely sneered, amusement lining his tone as he spoke after half a minute. "How intriguing; you actually think that there is a small part of me that cares of what becomes of you and your pitiful cousin."

"_Don't_ call her pitiful." A'isha stated icily.

"Why shouldn't I?" Marik inquired softly, the volume carrying to his next sentence. "From only hours of observation, it is clear that you consider her a pathetically spoiled girl who has just had everything handed to her." A'isha opened her mouth to speak but Marik continued. "That was merely what I gathered from hearing your little…spat from behind the door. It doesn't seem fair…does it?"

"Nothing's fair." A'isha shook out of mild ire. "You've abducted me due to fear of the authorities learning of your actions. You've imprisoned both my cousin and I against our will; simply because one of your idiots let your name slip. You've forced me to lie to my boyfriend, by implying that I'd be unfaithful and sleep with you. Furthermore, you hide behind the power of a stick while exposing the vulnerabilities of those around you, not hesitating to make use of the knowledge you gain from your victim." She glared at him with her next statement. "To me, the only pitiful one here is you."

"You think me pitiful?" he inquired hotly, encircling his left hand around A'isha's right wrist.

"You're the one who was attacked by two girls who screwed with your masculinity not only mentally, but also below the belt...twice within minutes."

A pang of pain jolted up A'isha's wrist as his grip tightened. "How quickly you forget," he whispered. "You're at my mercy, Dear A'isha," His eyes narrowed threateningly, "and therefore, in no position to mock me."

"You said earlier that a lifeless hostage would be useless to you," she pressed, "so your empty threat means nothing to me."

"You fail to remember that I am capable of many things, some of which would make you wish you _were_ dead," Marik hissed, his voice possessing nothing resembling his gentle inquiries. At this, A'isha's boldness was once more depleted. Her eyes travelled down to his wrist, where the watch she'd noted during their first meeting still silently ticked. Marik's eyes followed hers, before remembrance flickered within them. Marik's callous smirk returned as he quickly released her wrist.

A'isha's wrist ached immediately, but she refused to address that detail and expose any form of weakness. She knew he was in complete control, but like his rod manipulated the minds of his victims, her stubbornness and pride manipulated her.

"I expect to see that bowl empty upon my return." His words were stern, but the smirk remained.

A'isha watched, a scowl permanent upon her face, as he turned in a suave manner she couldn't help but notice, and she felt it didn't fit the arrogant jerk she detested so much. Her heart dropped as the click of the door met her ears, and freedom was once again out of reach.

* * *

**RR AN**: This is random, but if you're wondering where I've gone, my Rugrat247 account has been inactive for over a year and my new account name is **Ataahua**. Anyway, TDH and I hope you enjoyed the reading and we'd love for you to pop us a review. ;)


	8. The Proposal

**DH AN: **Well, we are back with another chapter of ** In A Name. **We hope you enjoy **Chapter Seven: The Proposal.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Proposal **

A'isha breathed a jaded sigh as she leaned back against the faux brick wall. It wasn't exactly comfortable on her back, but Amara had taken the bed for herself. A'isha wasn't surprised at her cousin's act of selfishness at all… Actually, she was used to it.

An empty bowl sat upon the bedside table next to A'isha, confirming that hunger had finally conquered her stubborn nature. When she had at last eaten the stone cold soup, a sour look was firmly plastered upon her face in case the jerk was watching. She had sighed between swallows, silently regretting neglecting the soup for a few hours. She was sure it would have been more pleasing to her tastes if it hadbeen hot.

The faint sound of conversation beyond the outer wall caught A'isha's attention. Thinking she might have been hearing things, A'isha glanced up at the small porthole for a few moments before curiosity got the best of her and she quickly rose to her feet. Turning to face the porthole as she did, she could see that they had docked. From what she could see in the dull light of dawn, the dock looked similar in structure to the docks in Alexandria, so she assumed they were still in Egypt.

_Let's hope it stays that way, _she thought grimly, before a particular blond caught her eye. He wore well-fitted beige cargo pants, along with a plain black tank top and navy blue leather shoes, the colour of his shirt and shoes reversed from their first meeting. The jewellery that adorned his arms remained the same. She wasn't sure about his attire during their second meeting as a mauve cloak had been the only visible article. A'isha snapped from her thoughts as Marik pulled a grey helmet with black goggles from an unseen cargo area and placed it on his head, and adjusted it leaving the headwear to be fastened as he carefully stepped backward to ease a motorcycle out of that same cargo area.

From what A'isha could see, the wooden docks criss-crossed and the jerk could have taken the vehicle through any of the myriad of intersections to get to the main entry point from the land. A'isha watched, silently steaming as Marik gripped the handlebars of the crimson motorcycle and had the nerve to roll it past her little porthole. His lavender eyes met her blue ones for a moment and his lips curved into a smirk when she returned his stare with venomous eyes.

It was five seconds feeling like that many minutes. Neither his smirk, nor her glare wavered. He sauntered off and A'isha heard the brazen sound of a motor fade into the distance about half a minute after that. Unimpressed, she huffed, turning her gaze to the opposite wall. It had the same faux brick pattern as the rest of the room, but it strangely seemed more pronounced directly in front of her. She hated this room so much. A'isha kicked off her shoes angrily, unconcerned of waking Amara as she heard the satisfying THUD of her footwear against the wall. She blinked as the sound reverberated slightly. The wall was hollow. She stepped towards it, barely avoiding tripping over her discarded shoes. She sidestepped to the far left and applied pressure with a hand against the wall at chest level. Her brows rose as a tile began to sink underneath her palm.

The wall slid to the right to reveal a bare mattress and a linens cabinet. A'isha knelt on the mattress and carefully opened the cabinet, pleased to not only find white sheets in the left half but also white bath towels and washcloths in the right. A'isha was torn between happy and ripping someone's head off. Sure, she had a place to sleep but there was no pillow in sight. Sighing somewhat ruefully, she put sheets on the bed—using one as a make-shift pillow—and flopped down on it. The bed was hard as a rock, but if she was on her stomach, it was bearable. Anything was better than the walls she had been sleeping on lately. That thought was her last before she succumbed to sleeps soothing calls.

A'isha wasn't sure of exactly how much time had passed when unwelcomed nudges jerked her from her sleep. She heard someone whisper her name, and after an irritated groan left her lips, she opened one eye to find Amara leaning over her.

"What is it?" A'isha asked, her tone a bit more bitter than she'd intended.

"I wanna have a shower, Ish," she groaned back. "Where are the towels?"

A'isha barely lifted her arm to gesture to the cabinet to her side. "In there… And you remember how to use those blasted wall-switches?"

"I think so…"

"Good," A'isha said simply. "Now can I return to sleeping?"

Amara murmured a "yes" and A'isha heard the low rumbling of the shifting wall as the bathroom was revealed, then closed once more. She breathed a contented sigh at the idea of solitude being her only company…if only for a short while. Only when silence enveloped the room did she hear the faint hum of that blasted camera. She ground her teeth at the discomforting reminder that she was always being watched. This thought was ridden in her mind as she threw her nearby shoe at the camera with a growl, before slapping the make-shift pillow over her head.

A'isha found that thought diminishing as she felt herself drifting off. She barely even registered the jiggling of the lock. But her eyes went wide when loud, uncalculated footsteps met her ears. Footsteps she wasn't familiar with.

A'isha pushed the make-shift pillow to her side to look to her left, but before she could look a shocked scream involuntarily left her lips as she was mercilessly pulled from the bed by her arm. As her body met the hard marble floor beneath her, a menacing laugh met her ears. "All alone…" She was spun from her stomach like a ragdoll to feel the cold marble floor against her clothed back, and when she stared up she was met by a wicked grin and two grey eyes, as stone cold as their colour. "Are we, girly?"

A'isha's eyes narrowed as his eyes wandered up and down her.

"We don't get a lot of…_entertainment_ around here," he leered, and A'isha's nose crinkled in disgust at both his smell and his words.

As he leaned over her, A'isha spotted her remaining sneaker less than an arm's length away, partially tucked under her mattress; her lips curved into a slight smirk upon remembering the shoe was steel-capped. She had no trouble reaching it and, before the Rare Hunter could retaliate, she lashed it across his face. He cried out in pain, his hand impulsively gripping the slash upon his left cheek as he fell to her side.

A'isha silently thanked her dancing skills as she leapt to her feet with ease. She was relieved to find the Rare Hunter had left the door unlocked as she swung it open and sprinted down the hall. She heard the thudding sound of his steps as he pursued her. Fortunately, she was a fast runner.

She glanced over her shoulder to find he was no less than ten meters behind her, before she skidded to a halt to dash around a corner. She turned her attention to her front just in time to catch two wide lavender eyes. Air shot from her lungs as she painfully slammed into Marik. She gripped his shoulders to regain her balance. "I'm not trying to escape, Marik, I swear," she cried quickly as she hid behind him.

As the words left her lips, the Rare Hunter came to a halt before them and his eyes went wide when his gaze was met by his Master's narrowed ones.

"M-Master—please, I—" A'isha watched in slight confusion as Marik silently raised the Millennium Rod. Suddenly, it gleamed almost blindingly and an ear piercing scream met her ears. She instinctively clenched her eyes shut, raising her arms to block out the bright light. Beneath closed lids, she could tell that the light had subsided.

A'isha's eyes opened just in time to see the man slump lifelessly to the floor. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh—Oh my God," she whispered, mortified as she stumbled away from Marik in fear. "You…You killed him."

Marik spun to face her with narrowed eyes. "I sent his soul to the shadows," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I wouldn't kill anyone."

"Is there a difference?" A'isha screeched, horrified by the newly discovered ability the rod possessed. "Without his soul his body will die, won't it?"

Marik's visage turned firm, his lips forming a stern line. "You should consider yourself lucky," he murmured softly. "I disposed of him before his intentions could ring true."

Anger sparked within her at his nonchalance. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she hissed, sarcasm strung through her words. "Should I be _flattered_ right now?"

Marik frowned as he took two calculated steps towards her, closing the distance that the girl had created. "I could have allowed his intentions to come into fruition."

A'isha rolled her eyes. "We both know you wouldn't want your goons thinking they could disobey their _Master_."

Marik's frown curved further. "Perhaps I found his intentions rather…distasteful."

A'isha's blood boiled, the first thought to present itself being that he was insulting her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed, fists clenched at her side. "I've had more boyfriends than _you_ and you're insulting _my_ looks?"

Marik's frown curved into a smirk. "I'd be insulted if you hadn't had more boyfriends than me." His smirk grew upon hearing A'isha growl.

"Y-You know what I mean!" she stuttered, her cheeks flushing red as the small fact that she'd thrown herself right into that one irked her brain. Marik somewhat roughly grabbed her arm. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't think that room is the best place for you to be after that…rather traumatic experience." He tugged the girl to follow him, not relaxing his grip on her arm.

"Can you please let go of my arm? I told you I wasn't trying to escape." A'isha was grateful that her legs could move fast enough to keep him from literally having to drag her.

"I would much rather ensure it this way than simply take your word for it." His pace never lessened as he opened a door and pulled them inside a room.

The first thing that A'isha saw was a sink and a refrigerator. "Why are we in a kitchen?"

"It's semi-private, something necessary for what I am about to do."

"If what you're about to do is as suggestive as it sounds then consider yourself sterile." A'isha growled, resignedly took a seat in a chair at the table, farthest away from Marik.

"Memory fails you quickly. Not only did I just prevent that very scenario, I recall stating only yesterday that even I have a minimal set of morals." Marik plucked something from the fridge and placed it behind the coffee maker, after which he slid a black mug closer to the appliance and removed the glass container. He tilted the container into the mug, the brown beverage steaming in the mug. He paused, before pulling out a second, tan, mug from a cabinet. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Do you by any chance know how to make a mochachino?"

"I'm afraid not Dear A'isha. I can put some chocolate syrup in it if that will suffice."

"Just three teaspoons of sugar then." She watched him plunk the contents of three spoons into the tan mug. He then placed the mug across from her. "Why didn't you set it in front of me?"

"Patience, Dear A'isha." Marik suddenly thrust the mug in her direction. A'isha waited in terror to feel the hot liquid soak her. To her shock, the cup came to rest directly in front of her, without a single drop missing from it.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a gift." He grabbed his own mug and the mystery object and sat across from her. He slid the mystery object toward her in the same manner as the mug, without the same degree of success. It fell into A'isha's hands, which went instinctively to catch it.

"Apparently your gift doesn't work with" She glanced at the object now resting in her hands "a chocolate bar?" A'isha snickered quietly. "You are full of surprises today."

"It was intended to be for me," Marik breathed, before drawing his mug to his lips. A'isha thought she caught the remnants of a smile when he set the mug back on the bench. "But I think you need it more than I do."

A'isha's expression reflected her confusion at his sudden chivalry. "Thanks," she drawled, staring at the chocolate bar for a long, hesitant moment before she finally ripped it open. She took a small bite from the milk chocolate candy. Her taste buds seemed to sing when she quickly realised the centre was filled with soft, hazelnut mousse; her favourite. But pride refused to show it on her face.

"There is something I need from you."

The chocolate suddenly tasted acidic. "This is bribery, isn't it?" Marik smirked. A'isha bit her lower lip. "You can take the chocolate back."

"Oh the chocolate was not a method of bribery, Dear A'isha. You really look as though you need it."

"Gee, thanks." A'isha stated somewhat sourly, giving perhaps a second of thought before taking a bigger bite of the chocolate.

"Perhaps what I am about to introduce would be better thought of as a favour." He sipped at his coffee again.

"A favour for what?"

Marik smirked. "You don't realize how lucky you were to run into me."

"Right now, I'm not feeling so lucky." A'isha drank from her mug.

"You will be accompanying me on a small business dinner at the end of this week as my fiancée."

A'isha coughed and sputtered mid-swallow. She grabbed a napkin and was oh so very thankful that she hadn't sprayed Marik. She sighed, sopping up the liquid that soaked areas of the table. "And suddenly my last sentence is an understatement." She shook. "You really think I- you really think I would do that?"

"This is not negotiable." Marik leaned onto his elbows. "But I may as well sweeten the deal, so to speak."

"So _that's _the reason for the chocolate."

"For the last time, the chocolate was never a bribe."

"Why not Amara?"

Marik was frank as he continued, ignoring A'isha's inquiry. "Would I better secure your cooperation if I were to grant you more freedom aboard this vessel?"

A'isha swirled her coffee in the mug, looking as if she was giving thought to the idea. "Answer my question first. Why not Amara?"

Marik smiled. "You can act." He stood and stepped around the kitchen, still able to see the girl from the corner of his eye. "Besides, your cousin's lack of tact is the primary reason you find yourself in this little situation."

"If I refuse?"

"Once more, this is not negotiable."

"Fine." A'isha reluctantly downed the last of her coffee.

"I knew you would see it my way, with proper incentive."

"Whatever." A'isha huffed as she crossed her arms. "Proper incentive would actually be letting my cousin and I go!"

"That's not an option, Dear A'isha."

"It was worth a shot." A'isha sighed. "Before we seal this deal I want to make sure it's worth my while."

"I'm listening."

"I'd simply love a personal tour of this boat, starting on deck. For all I know you could just be giving me more space to sit on my butt and do a whole lotta nothing in."

"Of course, Dear A'isha." Marik returned back to his seat and downed the rest of his coffee. He stood and watched A'isha rise from her seat. "Follow me." He stepped out to hold the door. A'isha sighed as she exited the door.

Marik grabbed A'isha's shoulders after she exited the door. "You still aren't going to try and escape?"

"Honestly, do you think I'd get very far?"

"You're learning." A'isha could hear the smirk on his face as Marik released her. "Now, shall we begin your tour?"

A'isha reluctantly sighed, following Marik down the hall.

* * *

**DH:**We are already well into working on the date. We have a couple events planned before the date but we still need a bit more time before we can get it all finished and sorted, and also a couple ideas. If there are any plausible things that you guys want to see, please message us through this or me through my page.

Sorry for the long AN. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it really makes us smile!


	9. A'isha's Proposition

**RR AN: **Hey guys. So we apologise for the very late update, but late is better than never, right? #sweatdrop# Anyway, please enjoy chapter eight of In A Name.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A'isha's Proposition **

Marik pulled A'isha down a myriad of hallways that she couldn't hope to remember off the top of her head. She was mildly impressed with her company's memory. No doubt he'd trailed through these halls many a time.

Finally, A'isha noticed a door that seemed out of place. It was unlike the plain, mahogany doors she had half-mindedly noted scattered at intervals throughout the hallway. It was a glossy metal door with a small porthole carved into it. Through the double-glazed glass she could distinguish an expanse of turquoise stretching out for miles. Marik paused before it to grip the handle. Once opened, he took a step to the side and held the door open. "Ladies first," he suggested, smirking all the while.

A'isha rolled her eyes as she stepped out onto the starboard deck, the cool ocean breeze instantly brushing past her skin. "With the amount of makeup and jewelry you wear," she muttered under her breath to ensure her company didn't hear, "I'd think you should go first." She almost forgot her prior comment when she truly took in the sight before her.

The sky was a strong shade of blue, with not a puff of cloud in sight. The ocean water gleamed under the blazing sun, the majestic Mediterranean Sea unfolding out into the horizon in the direction she assumed led to Europe. She realized that they were now anchored out in a bay that belonged to the town they had previously made port at. Marik must've used that rod of his to instruct his creeps to leave the docks and anchor in deeper waters.

A'isha momentarily wondered how far Marik wished to travel with Amara and herself as his captives. Would the beloved land of Egypt, the place they called home, soon come and go with the tide? Certainly their hope of escape was swimming further and further out of reach as the distance between them and Alexandria increased. She was snapped from her thoughts as Marik spoke up.

"I take it you'll be spending a lot of your time out here?" His voice was surprisingly calm, gentle even. "That is, should you agree to this deal," he added.

"A bit of fresh air never hurts," A'isha murmured, her eyes fixed on the scenery. "Especially after being cooped up in that little box you have the nerve to call a room." She sighed coolly, her next words dismissing any bitterness the previous had held. "The view is thought-provoking too."

"I enjoy coming out here myself," Marik stated.

A'isha was silent, her eyes focused on the expanse of water before them.

"What are you thinking about?" Marik finally asked.

A'isha scoffed, exhaling with slight frustration. "Can't you just find out with that twig of yours?" she spat.

Marik frowned. "It _would_ prove more productive," he stated as his frown curved into a smirk, the change of expression slow and deliberate. "But why waste my energy acquiring information through that method when there are far simpler options available to me?"

A'isha glanced at him then, her lips fixed into a firm line. The warm breeze gently wisped light blond hair out of his face as he examined her features, perhaps looking for any signs of emotion besides scorn in order to determine what was running through her mind. She could tell that he needn't possess the Millennium Rod in order to determine what someone was feeling. It seemed like an ability that he possessed for a fair portion of his life, a natural one enhanced by his use of that item.

Finally, A'isha huffed, bracing herself on the railing. "I was just thinking about how you hear of people being kidnapped on the news and stuff," she spoke up, her tone firm, "But you never ever think that you'd be the one in that situation." A bitter laugh left her lips. "And you wouldn't think that you'd be being held captive on a boat heading to who knows where, and agreeing to pose as your kidnapper's fiancée." She smirked then. "And you would picture your kidnapper as a hairy, fifty year old perv. Not some dude in his twenties with a magic stick."

Marik didn't argue with the fact that she was incorrect about his age. The thought made him inwardly grin.

"I don't think it's fair that you know my age," he lied, "And yet I don't know yours." The latter of his words were true.

A'isha gave him a pointed glance, before finally determining that Marik knowing her age could hardly prove to be a threat. "Sixteen," she stated. "So you're twenty?"

"Twenty two," Marik lied, an amused glint in his eyes. A moment later, that amusement had been replaced by a false smile that could easily deceive an unwary onlooker as genuine. A'isha seemed too preoccupied with the reunion with the concept of fresh air to pay the unsettling expression any mind.

"Good to know," A'isha stated as she folded her arms across her chest, "Mar won't fawn over you so much when she knows you're seven years older than her. I'd like to rule out at least one constant reminder that I've been kidnapped by a psychotic nutcase hiding behind a magic stick." She bit back a laugh at the euphemism.

She pursed her lips. Her terror rested not in the fact that she'd been kidnapped, not the fact that her captor had a posse with less than desirable ethics, not even the fact that said captor had an ego larger than the Sahara Desert and flaunted it every chance he had. The true root of her terror was that golden rod with the nerving eye. Grabbing hold of minds and having the ability to discard them when their usefulness was spent, or for other reasons… it was a power that she had trouble envisioning anyone wanting to exhibit. She absently wondered what it felt like, more so on the receiving end than that of a possessor. A'isha quickly banished the thought.

"Shall we proceed?" Marik asked as he absently rested his hand on the railing, looking at her as an afterthought. A'isha nodded and took two steps back after relinquishing her hold on the railing. Marik grabbed her hand, after which A'isha yanked it away and plunged it into her front pants pocket. Cocking his head, Marik led her through the shiny metal door and once more into the dark corridors.

"Why a boat?"

"Tracking is more difficult than sole use of cars or a comparable sized jet." Marik answered stiffly, walking forward. He took the first doorway on the right. A'isha peeked in and saw the room had red carpet, and a rounded leather sofa with end tables on either end with a coffee table covered with newspapers and a celebrity magazine or two. "This is one of the many lounges aboard this vessel, also one of the less frequented. Periodicals are acquired at every stop the vessel makes." Marik gestured to the small blackish screen on the far wall with his right hand. "There is also a television for use."

"I don't suppose any of those periodicals will suit my taste in magazines?" The distasteful expression upon A'isha's face said it all.

Marik frowned. "If my assumption is correct and you are suggesting that I would provide those fools with illicit materials then you are very mistaken."

A'isha rolled her eyes. "Now that I think about it, that situation you had to 'save me' from-" A'isha framed 'save me' with air quotes. "-could have been avoided if you did provide your goons with that…disgusting stuff."

"You came running to me." Marik flashed an unsettling smirk.

"I did _not_ come running to you. I was running and you got in my way."

Marik said nothing for a moment, pressing his right boot into the carpet as if trying to rub powdered sugar off a black garment. Then, "Shall we continue to the next room?" A'isha sidestepped out of the lounge without complaint. Marik once again traversed the three turns to their next destination with an uneasy amount of familiarity.

A'isha had almost missed the last corner and had to take three steps back to continue following her guide. He had waited for her. "There's always one corner." He murmured, more to himself, she assumed; for he was not facing her. He turned soundlessly on his heel. "You've been rather silent, Dear A'isha. Am I to take it that you are not enjoying the tour?"

"No, it's very informative. I'm just trying to remember everything."

Marik said nothing, opening and holding the door for A'isha. The room was tiled in gray linoleum and A'isha was unable to tell if that was its original colour or if it was a white-tiled floor that had been smudged with layers of dirt and grit. The walls were a manila colour and had a set of two shelf platforms above a counter. To the right, there were two washer and dryer sets, the washers opposite the entryway.

"A laundry room would be better used if I had other clothes. Remember I didn't exactly anticipate being kidnapped." A'isha stated.

"You will have to wash the ones you're wearing eventually." Countered Marik, who was trying to hide a smirk as the girl went beet red.

"And-And what would I wear in the meantime?" A'isha stammered.

"You tell me..." Marik's now uncontainable grin was filled with a nerving amusement.

"Says the guy who wore a dress yesterday." A'isha muttered.

"And here I thought you rather clever yesterday; how mistaken I was, as you can't even differentiate a robe from a dress."

"With all the jewellry you wear, you might as well have been in a dress."

"The wearing of jewellry is an age-old tradition in this area of the world and was never a sole adornment for females."

"Yeah, the key word being 'old.' Don't you know it's a tradition that became outdated yeaaaars ago?" She crossed her arms. "It makes you look gay."

"My wearing of jewellry makes me look happy? That doesn't make any sense." His face soured as she started to laugh, not at the sound but the idea that he was the object of a joke.

"That may have been what it meant about thirty years ago, but it doesn't mean that anymore." A'isha was still laughing softly.

"And just what meaning does the word have in this day and age?"

"You're not into women" A'isha stated, her speech quickening slightly with her next sentence. "That would explain why you are lacking in female minions. Those guys are secretly your man-harem!"

A'isha was shocked to say the least, when Marik laughed passively.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny," A'isha muttered. She noted the disappointment ridden through her tone and quickly remedied it with her next words. "Not for you anyway."

"You amuse me."

"Well you didn't deny it," A'isha pointed out with a snide smirk.

"I have no need nor desire to prove my sexuality to you," Marik supplied. His lips suddenly curved into a suggestive smirk. "Unless there's a hidden agenda for why my sexual orientation snuck into the forefront of this conversation."

A'isha threw her hands in the air dramatically, her impending words heavy with sarcasm. "You got me! I was hoping to find out if any efforts at seducing you would benefit me in my quest to attain freedom!" She bit back another smirk. "Because I'm just that desperate to be free from your evil clutches!"

Marik's lips snaked into a wide, arrogant smirk as he closed the distance between them. A'isha's uneasiness escalated as he leaned in so close his lips brushed against her ear. "Amuse me," he breathed.

A'isha quickly stumbled a few steps back, ungracefully colliding with the washer. Anger and embarrassment laced into one as she heard him laugh cockily.

"What a temptress," Marik mocked, the laughter in his eyes making Ish's blood boil. "My garments are already strewn across the floor, my feeble mind manipulated by unyielding desire to witness your skills in seducing."

A'isha quickly straightened. "Says the guy who's never even had a girlfriend," she countered with a bitter shake of her fist and a glare to match.

Marik was suddenly serious, although an amused glint remained in his eyes. "I could woo you right now."

A'isha quirked a brow, questioning his seriousness for a brief moment. Then, she suddenly burst out laughing, her sides quickly beginning to ache. "You couldn't—" She paused for air. "You couldn't woo your way into a brothel!" She bit back a laugh as she forced out, "They'd mistake you for an employee!"

Marik's eyes narrowed. "I wooed your cousin, didn't I?"

A'isha rolled her eyes. "All it takes to woo Amara is for a hot guy to blink at her," she muttered with a scoff.

Marik quirked a brow. "A _hot_ guy?"

"Uh, erm," she stuttered, quickly regretting her words. "I-I mean to _her_."

"You don't find me attractive?"

"You kidnapped me!" A'isha spat.

"What if the circumstances under which we'd met had been different?" Marik paused in thought. "What if we'd met at, say, the museum?"

An unimpressed glare was now written across her face. "Hmm, okay then," she said, bitterness heavy in her voice. "How would you like it if _I_ asked _you_ if you find me attractive? Because I honestly wouldn't expe—" Her words were cut short by a gentle finger upon her lips.

"I think you're very attractive," Marik murmured softly, his expression almost unreadable. All she could read from it was that he was serious.

A'isha gripped Marik's wrist tightly and she almost flung his hand back into his face. "Wh-What?" she stuttered, once her lips were free.

Marik ignored the hostility in which she'd removed his finger from her lips. Instead, he flashed her a suggestive half-smirk. It grew a little upon seeing a minute amount of unease upon her face. "What's not to like?" He took a step towards her, closing the little distance between them. His eyes trailed down her body, before locking with her own once more. "You have an impressive frame: slender, yet well-toned. You obviously do at least one form of physical sport." He paused thoughtfully. "Because of that toned stature, I would assume you are a gymnast, or a dancer who deals with choreographies that demand a gymnast's upper and core body strength."

A'isha cocked her head to the right. "Why not a swimmer?"

Marik raised his right hand to lightly brush through her hair. He was surprised that A'isha's only response was to flinch for a brief moment. "Your hair," he murmured gently. "It's too soft and well maintained to have touched a considerable amount by chlorine in a pool, or the salt of the sea." His hand fell to his side.

A'isha cleared her throat rather awkwardly, in slight disbelief that he'd determined all that from her physique alone. "I'm head of the dance squad," she stated sheepishly. She watched as he pursed his lips as if he'd just received a puzzle piece that didn't fit quite yet.

"I'm rather surprised that someone would put you in any leadership position." He took two steps away.

"I could say the same about you." A'isha murmured joylessly. Marik held back a laugh as he led A'isha back into the hallway.

They walked on for a few moments more before Marik broke the monotony. "Do you enjoy heading the dance squad?"

"There's nothing to really enjoy about the position except for the fact that I usually pick what music a routine is set to."

"I take it you didn't care for your predecessor's taste."

"How would you like dancing to noting but rap and doing almost sexual routines to match?" A'isha smiled as she watched Marik's face sour. "I didn't think so."

They walked for ten minutes more with nothing more than sighs and the steady cadence of their steps between them. They then stopped before a door in a hallway that was sectioned away from the others. A'isha watched Marik loosen considerably, as if he were finally a little bit relaxed. He heaved a loose sigh as he retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. A'isha took five cautious steps inside. She froze as Marik stepped through the door, and then closed and locked it. "It's merely habit, Dear A'isha."

"Somehow that does nothing to make me feel safer."

Marik was silent.

A'isha spared a glance at the room. It was furnished with a bookcase to the right of the door. Its two middle shelves were packed with books. The bottom shelf had four orderly stacks of magazines. Upon closer inspection, the right two stacks were technology related periodicals and the left two stacks dealt with motorcycles. She glanced up to the top shelf. A record player was the central occupant with records on either side.

"You are peculiar." She smiled slightly. "You seem to be all about technology and yet you have quite the archaic method in regards to music appreciation."

"Classical orchestra arrangements sound better on vinyl." Marik stated and gestured with his left hand. "Besides, if you would turn your attention to the opposite end of the room you will notice a compact disk player for the other genres."

A'isha snickered, stepping toward the closet. "And I suppose that next you'll tell me that all your taste is in your mouth."

"Is that what you are trying to force with your moving toward my closet?" Marik quickly sidled over placing himself squarely in front of the closet. "You aren't terribly subtle."

"You're obviously defensive about something."

"It _is_ my room. I would think that there are certain courtesies and an understanding of privacy that are in play here."

"Privacy?" That word was all that A'isha got out before she burst out into soft laughter.

"Is there something funny?"

"Cameras in every room and you have a nerve to insist for privacy?"

"I suppose there is a minor amount of irony in that assertion. However, it is inaccurate." Marik turned to face her with that odd, unsettling almost genuine smile, facetious glee oozing from his tone as he continued. "Not every room has a camera." He saw A'isha attempt to form words and noted she did not give them voice. The smile shifted into an eerie, oddly safer and familiar smirk. "The room you're in just happens to possess one." He stepped further into the room, leaving A'isha near the door. "You still think that my primary aim is to do you harm. However, you're merely a liability."

"A liability is leaving keys in an easy access." A'isha pointed out.

"I… I forgot to lock the door…" Marik's voice was a whisper, but with the bare walls around them, A'isha heard well enough. She watched as he balled his fists and collapsed onto the double bed that was in the center of the room. She could have sworn she'd heard an added, "keys wouldn't have been necessary anyway."

A'isha was silent, wondering if he'd forgotten she was there. It wasn't a complete admittance of a misstep, but it was probably as close as he would come. She couldn't really blame him; she despised admitting mistakes. Anyone would. She leaned back against the door.

Marik sighed loosely. "I'm sorry."

Unseen to him, the girl's brows rose. "You're actually apologizing…" This was a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit. And strangely enough, it did. She'd seen it when he loosened upon entering this hallway. She had seen it in his earlier wooing attempt. A'isha saw sincerity.

"Do you think me incapable of admitting a misstep?" Marik asked after a moment of suffocating silence. "It _is_ difficult to do but not impossible."

"It wasn't your intention to leave the door unlocked."

"I didn't intend to have keys easily accessible either. Because of that, there was nearly a very unpleasant incident. Perhaps I need to institute a night watch."

"A night watch? No. You need to start screening the members of your man-harem." All civility was gone as Ish stood bolt upright. "You're the one who hires those guys!"

Marik bristled at the use of the rather unusual term as he rose from the bed. "You are still in my care. Those fools wouldn't dare lay a hand on either you or your cousin!"

"Says the guy who implied that my cousin could meet her death via a motorboat." A'isha crossed her arms, sparing a pointedly quick glance over her right shoulder.

Marik was silent, pacing towards her slowly.

"If you intend on keeping us captive, we need a shopping spree." A'isha stated moving to rest her hands on his small dresser as she watched his expression morph from one of absolute utter refusal to mild consideration.

"Define shopping spree." His words were pointed and exhibited no eagerness at the idea as he stopped and leaned against the shelf.

"Milking every last cent outta your pocket." A'isha gushed with a sweet smile. The male before her cocked a brow, still not sold on the idea. A'isha stepped around him so that her back now faced the door. "Be thankful you aren't dealing with my cousin. She would make it three shopping sprees."

"When?"

"As soon as possible?"

He closed the gap between them and ran his fingers through strands of her hair somewhat wistfully. A'isha covertly flinched; a true expression of distaste could negate the deal entirely. "Return to your quarters and wait for me there. I will take you and your cousin myself." His voice gained a darker edge that had been absent since the situation on deck the day prior. "I hold your cousin's fragile mind in my hands. If you even think to try anything, Little Amara will be broken beyond repair."

* * *

**RR AN:** This next chapter should be interesting to write. Mwahaha! We'll try to make sure you read the next one a lot quicker. This one's been in progress for ages (hey, it hasn't been a year since our last update…heh), but just wasn't quite working with us. Please review and have a super special awesome day!


	10. Shopping Shenanigans

**DH AN: **So… we have an update and we've been working on this one for a while. Hope you enjoy **Chapter Nine: Shopping** **Shenanigans**.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Shopping Shenanigans **

A'isha reached her "accommodation" a lot quicker than she had expected, thanks to the directions that Marik had supplied her with as she'd left his room. She noticed that someone had closed the door leading to their room since her urgent leave a little less than an hour earlier. She twisted the doorknob, mildly surprised to find it unlocked. She figured that Marik thought of her as much more of a threat than Amara.

Upon entering the room, A'isha immediately heard the thump of clumsy feet upon the hard floor. Amara had leaped from the bed upon realising her cousin had returned. Her hair was wrapped in a damp, white towel after her recent shower and her face was strangely pale too, for she usually had a heap of makeup caked on.

"Where have you been?" Amara cried. A'isha was surprised to detect slight worry in her voice. "I came back in the room after my shower and you were gone!"

"I've… been with Marik." A'isha cleared her throat, feeling awkward as she realised the implications surrounding that sentence. At least in her disturbed cousin's head.

"You've been with—Wh-What?" Mar stuttered. "Why?"

A'isha sighed. "Long story short, one of Marik's goons came in here with…less than pleasant intentions." She glanced at the floor for a moment. The reminder of what Marik's lackeys were capable of did nothing to ease her nerves. A moment later, her eyes met Amara's once more. "I left the room; he followed. I ran into Marik. Marik...killed him for his insubordination." She ran a hand through her wavy hair as she said her final sentence. "And now I've agreed to a "proposition" he's made."

The familiar expression of confusion that her cousin now wore was oddly comforting. "Okay… So he _killed_ a guy…and then he _proposed_…and you said _yes_?"

A'isha's palm met her forehead. "NO!" she cried in frustration. "He proposed that I _pose_ as his fiancée for some business dinner at the end of the week and in return we'll get more freedom on this boat!" She paused, hesitant to say her next words. "And he's agreed to take us shopping for things we'll need long-term."

Amara straightened. "You mean…a shopping spree?"

"I was avoiding the use of that term for the sake of my sanity—" A'isha muttered, half hoping her cousin would faint from excitement and give her some much needed peace "—but yes, a shopping spree."

Amara's face lit up as she squealed. "OH MY GOD YES!" she cried as she began to dance around the room. A'isha suddenly wished she'd left that detail for Marik to tell upon his arrival.

Amara paused then, a playful smirk that was her own now stretching her lips. "Oh…and congrats on the engagement, Ish," she teased.

A'isha was unimpressed. Her lips formed into a straight line as her eyes flashed with irritation. She folded her arms across her chest. "That's not even _remotely_ funny."

"I agree with your cousin," an amused voice spoke up, making them both jump. Their attention turned to a smirking Marik, whose footsteps echoed softly as he slowly entered the room through the now-opened door. "An engagement between two individuals, madly in love despite…_obvious_ differences, is nothing to joke about."

A'isha didn't know when a glare had snuck onto her features but she welcomed it regardless. "I wouldn't call it "madly in love" as a reference to the cliché phrase," she stated with narrowed eyes. "It would be used more in the literal sense… as in "mad that I have to pretend to _be_ in love with you"."

Amara began to raise her hand.

"And don't you even _think_ to offer yourself as a replacement fiancée!" A'isha snapped as she spun to face her cousin. "I already tried." Amara's hand fell to her side instantly as she flashed a sheepish grin at them both.

"I wish you had Amara's enthusiasm," Marik stirred. "It would make this situation far simpler."

A'isha flashed a sweet smile. "But it wouldn't be nearly as entertaining," she gushed, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Marik's smirk grew. "You learn quickly."

"Okay," Amara stated, seizing their attention. "Is this playful banter or are you guys genuinely arguing?" She rubbed her forehead, confused. "Because I really can't tell."

Amara was suddenly the victim of A'isha's stern scowl. "Y'know, a moment ago I would've thought that the most likely candidate in this room to hurt you was Marik," she growled, "but now I'm really starting to second guess that."

Marik laughed at A'isha's expense. "Perhaps this shopping spree will be more entertaining than I had first anticipated."

A'isha balled her fists, her knuckles quickly beginning to whiten. _Maybe I should refrain from the bitter comments on this shopping trip_, she considered. _I'd rather not be the source of his amusement any more than I already am._ She already knew her pride in combination with her hot-headedness would fail her.

A'isha managed to swallow her pride for the time being, albeit painfully. "Should we be going then?" she asked stiffly, attempting to regain a somewhat calm composure.

Marik's smirk remained, and she assumed that was because he knew the reason for her sudden change of approach. "Right this way."

* * *

An hour had passed, and in that time they had re-docked at the coastal town she had learned to be called Marina. She recognised the name, but knew it had to be at least sixty miles from Alexandria. Aside from Amara voicing her anticipation from time-to-time, the drive to Downtown Marina had been a silent one. A'isha had been absorbed in her thoughts, staring blankly out the passenger window the whole time at the town as it passed by like a blur.

Only when Marik pulled into a parking space near a makeup store did Amara say something that interested A'isha. "We definitely need makeup! Right, Ish?"

A'isha flashed a sly smirk as she glanced over her shoulder at Amara, who was right on the edge of the centre seat in the back of the vehicle. "I dunno, Mar," she began, her eyes then falling upon Marik, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "I'm sure Marik has plenty we can use."

"I'll decide where we do and do not go," Marik stated, sadly unfazed by A'isha's comment. He flashed an unnerving smile. "Let's get lingerie out of the way before anything else."

"Typical male," A'isha muttered as she left the warmth of the car to be met by a cool, coastal breeze.

As A'isha approached the entrance, the doors slid aside to grant them entry into the moderately sized mall; it had been renovated recently. The floor was made of marble and the walls were plastered and painted beige. Pot plants were dotted across the main walkway, adding a hint of green to the sea of people that crowded the mall, leading their lives freely, unaware that her life was being led by a deranged egomaniac with a mind-reading stick.

When they found the lingerie store, it didn't take Amara long to scoop up a whole lot of clothing articles for the changing room. In the meantime, A'isha had found a rack stacked with bras near the changing room that Mar currently occupied.

"Hey, Ish!" she heard the younger girl shout out.

"What, Mar?" A hint of exasperation was present in A'isha's voice.

"Can you come and see if my boobs look too small in this?"

"What for? The boys?" A'isha rolled her eyes. "Mar, it's not really going to matter once the bra comes off anyway, so you might as well not false advertise." She snickered, satisfied upon hearing Amara huff in irritation.

Soft, calculated, and increasingly familiar footsteps drew her attention to her left. Marik had approached her, chuckling to himself. She assumed the source of his amusement was the bitter comment she'd just said to Amara. She watched him as he grabbed a black, lacy bra from the rack, about her size, and held it out in front of her chest.

"I think this one would complement your skin tone," he stated with a taunting smirk.

A'isha wore an unwavering glare as she quickly found a purple bra and pressed it against his chest. "And I think this one would make your eyes stand out." She smiled sweetly as she shoved it into him and let it go, causing him to instinctively catch it. She turned on her heel and marched to the next rack along.

Ish heard a scraping sound as he placed the bra back on the rack by its coat hanger, followed by the sound of his footsteps close behind her. She spun on her heel to face him directly. "Would you stop following me?" she quietly hissed, not wanting to cause a scene in public.

"Why, I simply wish to help my _darling_ fiancée choose her lingerie wisely."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it's not like you're _actually_ gonna see it!"

She noticed Marik look over her shoulder, before he looked at her once more. He raised a brow, clearly entertained; she could tell by his smug expression that she wouldn't like his next words. "That's not what you thought earlier today when you said you were considering wooing me."

A'isha's blood boiled then. He knew that she'd been being sarcastic when she'd said that! She was about to say as much when a cheery voice bet her to form words.

"Can I help you two with anything?"

She glanced to her left to find a young woman with dark skin and black hair to match smiling at them. Her name badge read "Allana". It was then that she realised what Marik had been looking over her shoulder at: this woman approaching them. _That jerk thinks he's _so_ smart, timing that comment just right so that I wouldn't have time to correct him!_

"I'm convincing my fiancée to try on a black bra that I think would complement her skin tone just perfectly," Marik answered, smiling so warmly Ish would've thought it genuine had she not previously seen his true colours.

"Oh really?" Allana voiced. "Which bra is it?"

Marik returned to the rack A'isha had previously been perusing. "This one here," he informed her, removing the bra in question from the rack.

Allana smiled at A'isha. "I think your fiancé has a point, Miss. It would look great against your skin tone!"

A'isha returned the smile to Allana, although in her mind all she could see in that moment was her hands around Marik's gold-clad neck. "Okay then, I-I'll give it a shot."

"Great! What size are you?"

"Uhh… I'm—"

"Twelve D," Marik interrupted.

A'isha blinked in disbelief. How could he possibly know _that_? Had he read _her_ mind? She went pale at the prospect of him reading it without her knowledge. She supposed Amara was proof that it was possible. Her poor cousin had no idea that her mind had been at the mercy of a madman on several occasions, Amara's every action manipulated by Marik like some mindless puppet on strings obeyed its master. She swallowed hard. If she couldn't tell if he'd read her mind or not, then who knows what he could've learned without her even being aware of it!

"Wow!" Allana expressed, handing A'isha her size. "He's really onto it!"

"Y-Yeah," A'isha stuttered, avoiding Marik's gaze for a glance wasn't required to know it was a smug one. With that, she made haste for the nearest changing room. A minute later, just as A'isha was adjusting the straps into place, she heard Allana speak up. "How's it going?"

"It's on," A'isha exclaimed, examining herself in the mirror. She bitterly admitted to herself that she liked it; the colour really did look good against her skin and the lace added sex appeal. Those thoughts only fuelled her frustration towards her captor. She sighed, attempting to dismiss the thoughts. Looks aside, it was comfortable and seemed to support her well enough, but she preferred a professional opinion on these things.

"I'd just like your opinion on whether I'm getting enough support or not."

"Can I come in?" Allana asked.

"Sure."

She watched as the curtain was pushed aside and blushed upon seeing Marik behind Allana. She was super appreciative of her tanned complexion, for it hid her blush well enough. But she knew that Marik could sense her embarrassment.

Allana approached her and silently tugged and pulled at various parts of the bra. A'isha barely felt it, her attention centred on Marik and his unnerving smirk as his eyes trailed from her exposed waist, up to her breasts, before finally locking with her blue eyes. _That fricking pervert!_ Ish thought, sure that she'd never wanted to punch someone more in her life than she did right now. She glanced at herself in the mirror, ending Marik's unannounced staring contest, and realised she was glaring; she quickly remedied that.

After tightening the straps, Allana said, "It fits great!"

"Yes, I agree," Marik chipped in with a charming smile. "It really supports your chest well and still provides you with an adequate amount of comfort."

A'isha smiled sweetly at Marik. "Y'know, honey, sometimes I worry that you're really gay and that I'm just a cover up." Marik's smirk didn't waver, and if he was fazed by her words then he didn't show it. Unfortunately she had a feeling that he wasn't.

Allana laughed, believing that A'isha was cracking a harmless joke. "Did you want to try on the matching underwear?"

Marik began to open his mouth, but that time A'isha beat him to it. "I'll just take a gander on the underwear size!" she stated with a sheepish laugh. _He's sure as hell not seeing me in my underwear!_

Allana nodded. "Okay. Just ask if you need anything then."

"Sure thing," A'isha stated with a smile. "Thanks!"

With that, Allana left in search of another customer to help. A'isha, on the other hand, flashed a venomous glare at Marik before swishing the changing room curtain shut. She re-dressed quickly, a question hounding her brain that demanded an answer.

Moments later she stormed out of the changing room and scanned the area for Marik. He had seated himself on a nearby sofa. She stormed right up to him with balled fists. "How the hell did you know my bra size?!" she snapped.

Marik laughed. "You don't know?" He folded his arms across his chest, a smug air about him. "Little Amara steals your bras all the time in an effort to make her breasts appear bigger."

"Wha—?" A'isha blinked. "That _cow_!"

Marik glanced behind her, his smirk faltering slightly at whatever he'd seen. She glanced over her shoulder to see Amara juggling a heap of undergarments. The roles seemed to be in reverse as she smirked, while he grimaced.

"You've got to be joking," he almost barked.

Amara flashed a sheepish grin while A'isha laughed at his expense…literally.

"Didn't I say Mar would make it three shopping sprees?" A'isha became the victim of Marik's narrowed gaze. "Okay, Marik. If it'll make you feel better," she began in a stirring tone, "I'll just get three bras like this and a week's worth of underwear." She smiled sweetly. "After all, this bra that _you_ chose is only—" She glanced at the tag "—thirty five pounds."

"Why, you're too kind."

"Someone here has to be," A'isha stated with a sweet, mocking smile. Then a thought occurred to her. Clearing her throat, she leaned closer to Marik than she usually would've liked. "You _are_ paying for this, right?" she whispered, after silently confirming that there were no other shoppers within earshot.

Marik's eyes narrowed on her.

"What?" she defended, "The idiot that slipped your name to me didn't exactly ask _nicely_ for that deck of cards!" Her mood soured a little more at the reminder of the moron responsible for getting her into this mess, aside from the fact that Dani had been the one to leave the deck in her care in the first place. Though she could hardly blame him; her uncle was a policeman, so it was a logical decision and Dani had only been doing what he deemed right. She'd always admired him for his morality.

Marik's expression was stern, his lips set into a firm line. "While my means of obtaining certain items may constitute as stealing," he stated sharply, "I do, in fact, intend on paying for this little excursion of ours."

A'isha smirked once more. "Then you won't mind if I glance over the eftpos machine as you pay, right?" she asked in mock sweetness. "You know? Just to make sure."

"Will you two stop whispering?" The pair glanced over at Amara to find her scowling. Typical, Amara was not one who enjoyed being on the outside of anything. "Believe it or not, it's _really_ annoying!"

A'isha rolled her eyes. "Oh, I believe it, Mar," she muttered. "After all, it's no secret that you're annoyed whenever you're _not_ the centre of attention!"

"Oh, that's _so_ not tr—"

"As much as I'd love to see where this pathetic quarrel leads," Marik coolly interfered, his eyes narrowed on Amara, "I believe that now is neither the time nor the place for it." He smirked as his eyes then fell on A'isha. "And in regards to your request to watch me complete the transaction for your undergarments," he began, his smirk never wavering as he withdrew a small leather wallet from his cargo pants pocket, "by all means, be my guest."

A'isha's sly smirk returned. "I have one more request." The opportunity was too good to pass up, and it was the least that Sir Jerk-A-Lot deserved after kidnapping two teenage girls.

Marik scrutinised her pointedly. "And what is this so called request?"

"Amara and I, we're girls."

"I would not describe that as a request, but I commend you on that sudden comprehension, as belated as it is."

A'isha glowered at him. "_Because_ we're girls, we will eventually need certain products from the supermarket." Her smirk returned. "_Hygiene_ products."

Marik was silent.

"As in pads and tamp—"

"I know what you mean!" Marik growled, and then sighed as a signature smirk crossed his countenance. "As for those requirements, if you were hoping to humiliate me, Dear A'isha, then you should know by now that I am always one step ahead of you."

"How?" A'isha caught sight of a flash from the corner of her eye and she was quickly reminded of Marik's most powerful asset as she perceived the golden rod that was latched to his belt.

"Ish…" she heard Amara whisper faintly, though the increasingly familiar grate of another voice was interlaced with the girl's.

A'isha stiffened at the sight of her cousin's sudden absence, though she silently admitted that it was so far the most effective method she had come across to shut Amara up.

"How quickly you forget. . . My Millennium Rod grants me access to your cousin's feeble excuse for a brain," Marik murmured darkly as he took a single step towards her, closing the little distance between them. She felt his breath fan across her face and refused to admit it was the reason her heart was suddenly pounding against her chest, as a bird bashed against its metal prison in a futile attempt to obtain freedom. She refused to believe he had any effect on her aside from intimidation, which wormed its way into her head, battling violently against pride that refused to yield. "Amara shall remain with me while you retrieve the products that you require." His smirk widened. "And it would be unwise to attempt an escape without her. After all—" He tapped the wallet he held in his right hand against the left wing of the golden rod still latched to his belt "—you wouldn't get very far."

* * *

After obtaining their undergarments, Marik paying for the items in order to vex the elder girl, he led them to a supermarket to retrieve the hygiene products A'isha had spoken of. She found the items quickly and purchased them by means of the pay-wave feature on Marik's card, a scowl set onto her tanned face the whole time.

Plastic bag in hand, her features were twisted by bitterness as she approached the blond and her cousin, who were leaning against a wall that belonged to a chemist. A large, paper bag rested at Amara's feet, their lingerie stored within it. Marik seemed lost in thought, whilst her cousin was absently examining her petite nails. A'isha briefly wondered why her captor was so readily allowing himself to be absorbed in his thoughts. Did he really believe in his perception of her so strongly that he was certain she would not abandon her cousin at such an opportune moment? He was correct in that analysis and A'isha reconsidered her silent question, reminding herself that Marik seemed to possess a natural ability to read people, only enhanced by the Millennium Rod.

"Where to next?" A'isha stated, snapping them both out of their reveries. "We need clothes, shoes and – since Amara will whine if we don't get it – makeup."

Marik raised a brow. A familiar smirk snaked across his lips. "Then by all means, select our next destination with those details in mind."

"You're the one who said you were calling the shots!" A'isha shrieked.

"I have no qualms over where we go next."

"Then can we get clothes next?" Amara chipped in. "I wanna make sure my makeup and shoes match my clothes to an acceptable standard."

A'isha looked at Marik, as if silently asking for his opinion. He raised his brow once more, as if to say 'Didn't I just say I didn't care where we go next?'

"Fine then," A'isha muttered with an eye roll. She couldn't understand why Amara cared so much right now about looking good. It's not like the girl had anyone to impress. At least A'isha hoped not, considering their only company in their current situation were Marik and his Rare Hunters; neither of which were at all appealing in her eyes. "Clothes it is."

* * *

**DH: **A BIG Thank You to **ShiroiYuki911 **for the part regarding the bra! And to you guys for reviewing.

Also… If you have any one-shot requests for this story that you'd like to see (post, pre or during Battle City), feel free to offer any ideas. We'll see what we can do, while still sticking to what we have planned for this fic of course. Also, after the shopping spree is finished there will be a five to seven day boat trip to the dinner date location, which we won't reveal just yet. If there is anything you'd like to see (between any of the characters) in the time they spend boating to this undisclosed location, we'd love to hear that too! PM this account if you have any requests! :)


End file.
